As Beautiful As the Ocean
by Amani Mehr
Summary: Finnick and Annie's journey through the years, starting from Annie's reaping, all the way up to their grandchildren. Together they explore the true meaning of friendship and love, and manage to live a happy life against all odds. ( Dedicated to Dannie Odair, my first ever follower)
1. Chapter 1-9

As Beautiful As the Ocean

All from Finnick's POV

**Chapter 1**

After I won the Games, everything changed. I had always considered life as a victor free, which was one of the reasons I tried so hard to win. But I was wrong. Life as a victor was even worse than life as a fisher boy back home. I would never be free, especially not from all those girls. Practically every female from District 4 and the Capitol were crazy for me. This was supposedly because of my good looks; glinting bronze hair, a tan, and sea green eyes. OK, so maybe no one could resist that. But I didn't want girls. I wanted a normal life. But the Capitol and the Games made that impossible.

There was this one girl I always noticed. She was a few years younger than me but she was always standing there, waiting for me. She would always wave at me shyly and I wouldn't hesitate before smiling back. I started thinking about her every day, waiting for her visits, and she would always be there. I had the weird feeling she felt the same about me. Then one day, I received a gift from her. A perfect, blossoming red rose, with her name attached on a piece of parchment. A name as beautiful as the rose, as the girl herself. Annie Cresta. Annie and I kept delivering messages and visiting each other, and all was fine until the reaping for the 70th Hunger Games. I couldn't be reaped since I was a Victor, but I stood onstage alongside the announcer, and my sweet old mentor, Mags. Since I never wanted to mentor any children, Mags does it for me. The announcer walked over to the girls' bowl and picked a piece of paper from the very bottom, and read it out loud. And then it's as if the world turned upside down, because I was so dizzy and this couldn't be happening. Because the name was Annie Cresta.

**Chapter 2**

When I recovered, I saw her walking towards the stage, tears threatening to spill over her eyelashes. Delicate, sweet, gentle Annie, the Capitol would crush her like a bug. Thinking about this, I hadn't even noticed the male tribute had been reaped. A boy named Spike. I couldn't care less. It was time to head towards the train. I would have stayed at home, since I was a mentor, but I found myself running towards Mags, begging her to let me be a mentor this year. She gave an understanding smile, and nodded her head. I thanked her, and climbed on to the train. The escort and announcer, Sheema, just went off to her room, and the two tributes followed suit. Mags just sat at a table and looked out the window. When I told her I wanted to mentor Annie, she just gave a nod. I hugged her and went to find Annie. I reached the door of her room and heard loud sobs. I gently pushed open the door, and when Annie saw who I was, she started crying even more. I walked over to her bed and held her tight. She just lay there weeping in my arms. "It's OK, Annie, it'll be OK, don't worry," I whispered, rocking her back and forth in my lap. Between sobs, she said" I can't do it, Finnick, I just can't". I spoke soothing words until she stopped crying, and then I wiped her eyes. I smiled at her and she returned a rather teary one. She was exhausted by the day's stress, I could tell, and she placed her head in my lap. I stroked her red hair until she fell asleep. I quietly left the room as not to wake her.

**Chapter 3**

In the morning, when I woke up, she was wandering around the train. At the sound of my footsteps, she turned around and smiled softly. It was a beautiful one, one I didn't see very often. Then her expression turned into one of confusion. "What are you doing here, Finnick?"She asked in surprise. I grinned before I answered, "I'm here to mentor you." The look of shock on her face was almost immediately replaced by one of joy. I couldn't help but feel excited too. She just stood there looking at me as if nothing could make her happier, and I didn't try to stop her.

Soon Spike, the male tribute, came in, and when he saw us, an expression of embarrassment crossed his face and he was about to leave the dining room when I called for him to come back. He obeyed, and when he sat down, I studied him closely. He was certainly a Career Tribute, what with his vast figure and muscles rippling in his arms. He had a good chance of winning the games and he probably knew it. I didn't want to, but I couldn't help comparing him to Annie. It was only when both of them sat together that I realized Annie might not make out of the games. _No, Finnick, no _I scolded myself silently. _Don't think about that right now. _So instead, I plastered a smile on my face and started a conversation with my two tributes. Annie was mostly quiet and glanced out of the window every now and then. It was Spike who seemed to be interested in the Games. He wanted to know all about the arena, wanted to discuss the training and talk about how he would appear for his interview. I was just explaining what weapons were usually presented in the arena when Mags walked in. Sweet, old Mags, who was the only one in the world I could trust with my secrets. She was like a mother to me, and had basically raised me. She was the only cure to my madness, except perhaps Annie, so when she came to sit next to me now, I squeezed her hand as an affectionate gesture. She offered a soft smile and ruffled my hair. The two tributes looked uncomfortable at this open display of affection. I turned back to them seriously and said," Spike, this is Mags. She is going to be your mentor, while I will be Annie's. Don't worry, you both are in good hands, and with a little training, you'll make it through." I was just about to discuss what to do when we reached the Capitol, when Annie suddenly stood up, said," Excuse me" and left the room rather hurriedly. I shot a concerned glance her way and with an understanding nod from Mags, followed Annie. She was in her room, sitting on the sofa with her knees up to her chin, a faraway look in her eyes. "Annie?'" I said cautiously, as I approached her. She looked up as I sat down beside her, and smiled. But not a smile that made her face light up, not a smile that made my heart stop, not a smile I wanted to see. It was a sad smile, a smile that spoke of sorrow and regret. I knew what she was about to say before she uttered the words." You know I'm going to die, Finnick. I saw it in your eyes," she said. Her tone was not accusing, but it held certain finality. Her words unlocked a box inside my heart. When she spoke of her death, I felt pain, I felt agony, I felt sadness so extreme, it was impossible to describe. It was at that moment that I realized something. I had known it all along, but it became clear now. I loved Annie Cresta. She was a beacon of light in the darkness, the blooming rose in a barren desert. I loved her, and would die protecting her. The fierce emotion that washed over me was so intense that Annie was snapped out of her reverie when I spoke with force," No, Annie. You are not going to die. I will make sure of it." She looked into my eyes and whispered," What will you do, Finnick?" I gave her a grim smile and said," I'm going to train you."

**Chapter 4**

All of us; the tributes, the mentors, and the escort, gathered in the dining hall for lunch. As we waited for the dishes to be served, Spike played around with his knife and fork, horrifying Sheema, while Mags was knitting something pink that resembled a sweater. I looked at her fondly, before turning my attention to Annie, who was once again gazing out of the window. At the sight of her, a battle raged inside my head. Should I tell her of my feelings for her? A huge part of me was screaming to do so, but the other was afraid of how she would react. If she said no, I would truly be heartbroken, and besides, with going off to the arena and facing death, the last thing she needed on her plate was a relationship. That too, with a man who did unspeakable things. And what would President Snow do if he found out that I was in love with Annie? No, I decided, it was too risky. I would never put beautiful Annie in danger, and anyways, even if she loved me back, I could never truly be hers. Lunch was served and I pushed my thoughts away. I started up a conversation with Mags, while Sheema was lecturing a sullen Spike about etiquette. Annie looked as though she didn't know what to do, so I tried to engage her in chatter. She gratefully turned towards me, and just her smile made my heart flutter inside my chest. Suddenly, Sheema exclaimed loudly, "We're almost there!" Her announcement made both tributes rush towards the window to look outside. Sure enough, the candy-colored buildings were approaching and a parade of hideously dressed people were waving and yelling. I was eager to see the tributes' reaction to the Capitol, mostly Annie's. She looked horrified and even a little afraid to see such altered, inhuman faces staring at her, and moved a little back. Spike, however, seemed to be thoroughly enjoying all the attention, and was waving back enthusiastically. I got up and made my way towards Annie, but before I could say anything to her, the train came to a halt, the doors sprang open, and she was pulled into the screaming crowd.

**Chapter 5**

After having elbowed my way past hundreds of women nearly fainting at the sight of me and trying to cling to my shirt, having been washed and dressed by my prep team, I was standing outside near District 4's carriage, waiting for the two tributes to show up. Despite having been reassured by Mags that Annie had been taken to the Remake Centre to get dressed for the chariot rides, I was still worried about her. I hoped that she hadn't been afraid of the prep team, or that they had hurt her in any way. Lost in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed someone had arrived. A soft voice calling my name interrupted my thoughts. I looked around in surprise, and my heart jumped. It was Annie. I had always thought she was beautiful, but now, in her costume and makeup, she looked more stunning than ever. It took great self-restraint not to gather her in my arms right there and then. Annie was dressed as a mermaid. Her legs and ankles were covered by an elaborately woven skirt. Blue and green threads intertwined and emeralds dotted the edges. Her stomach was bare and her chest was covered by two lilac seashells. Her red hair was tied up at the back of her head into an intricate knot, and her lips and cheeks were a blooming pink. I couldn't help but stare. She was the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen, and I had seen many. As if feeling my eyes on her, she wrapped her arms around her exposed body. I quickly diverted my attention, embarrassed, and after clearing my throat, I spoke. "You look beautiful, Annie," I told her. She blushed, and smiling, replied," Thank you, Finnick. So do you." She realized what she had said and flushed. She stammered, "I mean, not beautiful, but handsome. Sorry, I just…" She searched for words and a smile lit up my face. Her behavior was cute, and a light laugh escaped me. She looked shyly into my eyes and laughed too. The sound was so pleasing, that soon I was doubled up in laughter, and her giggles joined mine. Suddenly, Spike appeared. Annie broke off her laughter, and so did I. I felt a twinge of anger at Spike for interrupting our moment, but quickly pushed it down. As they got into the carriage, I told them, "Remember, be cheery. Wave, smile at the crowd, blow them kisses. Give them what they want. Be as charming as you can. Don't forget, they are sponsors out there." And with a nod from the two of them, the horses took off.

**Chapter 6**

It was always easy, trying to gather sponsors for my tributes. This was because anyone would do anything to meet _the _Finnick Odair. Sometimes just flirting with them wasn't enough, sometimes they wanted a more… _valuable_ form of payment. But thank God, nothing like that had happened so far. I had to admit, Annie and Spike did a pretty good job. Thanks to their bright costumes, they stood out the most prominently and had gotten a lot of attention. The Capitol citizens had loved the charming demeanor they had put on. I had been furious when the sleazy Capitol men cat-called and whistled at the sight of Annie. They had absolutely no right over her, and I didn't want her fate to be the same as mine. I would speak to her stylist to dress in something less exposing next time. Now, as the elevator doors opened, I saw Mags, Annie, Spike and Sheema discussing the chariot rides. Sheema was ecstatic that her tributes had been noticed and Mags was congratulating both of them heartily. They glanced at me as I walked into the living room and sat down beside Mags. I wanted to sit down with Annie, and congratulate her on the wonderful job she did, but I was afraid she might think it was awkward. I noticed that she had changed into a long-sleeved green shirt and black pants. _Wait, Finnick. Since when do you notice what girls are wearing?_ I tried to clear my head, because when it came to Annie, my thoughts were muddled and confused. I smiled warmly at Annie and congratulated her, praising her acting and costume. I nodded my head at Spike and told him he had done a good job as well. Throughout dinner, Spike and Mags talked about the training strategies for tomorrow. I attempted at conversation on the same subject with Annie, but both of us were reluctant. After dessert had been eaten, I was about to go back to my room when Mags placed a hand on my arm. I turned to look at her, wondering what she needed to tell me and she guided me into her room. I had been here enough times that it was almost like my own room now. I had come here to tell Mags of my secrets, to ask her for advice, to cry so that she could wipe away my tears, even to sleep beside her, holding her hand for comfort. She took hold of my shoulders and sat me down on her bed. She came to sit down beside me, and I hoped she had good news for me. I prayed that it was not another client. "Finn, don't worry. It isn't another client," she said, as if reading my thoughts. She called me Finn fondly; it was her nickname for me, and she was the only one who called me that. Relied washed over me at her words. She spoke again," I've seen you with Annie, Finn. I noticed the way you look at her, the way you talk to her. You love her, don't you?" A wave of anxiety overtook me. Was I that obvious of my emotions for Annie? I knew I wasn't, but Mags-however old she might be- had a sharp and perceptive mind, and I didn't mind sharing my secret with her at all. Perhaps she could help me too. "You're right as always, Mags," I said, trying to butter her up. She whacked me on the head and said sternly," Stop flattering me, boy. Tell me, why haven't you confessed to Annie yet?" At this, I stopped rubbing my head ruefully and stared incredulously at her. "Confess to her? Why would I do that? It isn't like she loves me back, and you know what Snow would do to her if he found out," I say, wishing I could just listen to her even as I said it. Mags gave me a look. "What do you mean, she doesn't love you back? You silly boy, haven't you noticed the way she acts around you? She's always so nervous when you come into the room, and you should see how she melts when you so much as smile at her. She's always looking at you when she thinks you aren't looking. That girl definitely likes you, Finnick," Mags said. Excitement enveloped my heart as Mags spoke. Could it be true? Did Annie really have feelings for me? If she did, I could confess and start a life with her, live with her and… _Hold on, Finnick, not so fast,_ a little voice said at the back of my mind. _You could do all those things, but only if she makes it out alive. And even if she does, what about President Snow? You know you can never be wholly hers. _ My joy was extinguished by these thoughts. After what seemed like eternity, I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. I was surprised, as I hadn't cried for a long, long time. I quickly murmured a goodnight to Mags and left for my own room. I didn't bother changing; I fell into bed and pushed back the tears. It was no use crying, because what was the point if there was no one to comfort you?

**Chapter 7**

Annie or no Annie? Annie or no Annie? That was the question nagging at me as I made my way to the training centre where both tributes were right now. I knew in my heart of hearts that confessing to Annie would put her in danger, and I would never ham her. But at the same time, I wanted her to know so badly that it hurt. I spotted Annie and Spike as soon as I entered the training room. Spike was exchanging views with the male tribute of District 2, holding a spear in his hand. Annie was at the end of the room, and to my surprise, she was twirling a dagger in her hands. I walked over to her, because Spike didn't seem to need any help. Who was I kidding? I walked over to her because I cared more about Annie's survival than his. Annie's eyes were focused intently on the target, the dagger ready in her hand. She was just about to throw it when I came up from behind her, encircled my arms round her waist and said," Hey, Annie." She gave a start and dropped the dagger. We both bent to pick it up at the same time, and our fingers brushed. It was as if a spark of electricity shot between us. She quickly pulled her hand back, and I picked up the dagger, handing it to her. "Rule number 1 is to always be alert. You cannot be surprised if someone comes up behind you. That will give them leverage over you. Constantly check your back to make sure no one is following," I told her, and she nodded her head obediently. "What's rule number 2?" she asked and in reply to her question, I grabbed a trident. It was my signature weapon, the one that had led to my victory in the arena. It felt natural in my hands, like an extension of my arm. I threw it and it went flying towards the dummy, burying itself in its heart. "Always have perfect aim," I said. Annie squared her shoulders and a determined look appeared on her face. My heart leaped. She wanted to make it out alive. "For that I will need practice, I think," she said, and I nodded my head in agreement. A smile suddenly spread over her face. I wanted that smile to be there forever. "Then let's start now," she said. And we got right down to it. After three days of excessive and extensive training with Annie, three days full of throwing daggers and knives, identifying the poisonous foods and the safe ones, tying nooses and practicing jumping and running, I was satisfied. She had come a long way and now was a potential enemy to all the tributes. I was delighted because she now had a good chance of surviving.

**Chapter 8**

Caesar Flickerman really did look like a star, I thought, as I sat down on the two-seater beside Annie. We were all gathered in the living room, waiting for the tributes' training scores to be displayed, and Caesar, clad in silver, was just about to announce District 4's scores. I prayed that Annie had received a good one, so that she wouldn't be disappointed. She had come out from the training room with doubt on her face, saying that she had hurled the knives with all the force she could. Spike's face flashed on the screen, and a number 9 appeared beside it. Mags and Sheema applauded and Annie quietly congratulated him. I, too, nodded my head in his direction. He, however, was in a great state of agitation and disbelief. "_What_?" he said "I deserved at least an 11!" I probably would have found the whole situation funny if I wasn't so tensed up about Annie's score. She, too, was staring fixedly at the screen, anxiety making her hands tremble. I wanted to soothe her, but suddenly her face appeared on the screen. I waited with bated breath, and in a moment, an 8 flashed next to it. The living room broke into loud clapping. Sheema kissed Annie on the cheek, saying that it was lovely that her tributes had scored so well. Mags gave Annie a warm smile, and even Spike, who seemed to have recovered, congratulated her. I saw a faint note of pride in her eyes, though it was nothing compared to mine. I wanted to congratulate her too, but not with everyone watching. I rose from the sofa and made my way to my room, motioning for Annie to follow me. She did with some surprise, and when we entered my room, I shut the door. I turned to face her, and saw that she was taking in the contents of my room. I placed my hands on her shoulders, and she gave a small squeak of surprise. She blushed, and looked up at me. I took a deep breath and said, "Congratulations, Annie, you did excellently. I'm proud of you. Knew you had it in you." The last comment came with a wink in her direction. Her smile made my heart skip several beats. Then she said softly, "Thank you, Finnick. None of this would've been possible without you." I was about to protest, saying that it was her own efforts, when suddenly it happened. It was so sudden that even I didn't see it coming. But she looked so beautiful in that moment, that I was unable to resist. I leaned forward and kissed her. For a second, she froze. Then she was tangling her hands in my hair, and in that stretch of time that seemed like eternity, there was only Annie- the feel of her, of her heart hammering against mine, the scent of her lovely crimson hair. I pulled her closer by the waist and she didn't protest. _Finnick, _said the nagging voice in my head, _you can't let this happen. Think about what President Snow would do. _The voice was right. I was putting Annie in danger, and I couldn't let any harm come to her. With all the self-restraint I could muster, I pushed her away. She stood completely shocked for a moment, confusion and hurt mingling in her eyes. I sank down onto the bed and put my face in my hands. The tears came, and, this time, I didn't try to stop them.

**Chapter 9**

_Finnick _said my brother's voice in my head, _you're crying in front of a girl. Kill yourself now. _Caspian, I thought, with a burst of pain. Dead, dead because of me. All the agony and grief I had kept locked up for so many years suddenly came pouring out, with a fresh wave of tears. Annie's voice cut through my trauma.

"Finnick," she said her voice barely more than a whisper. I looked up at her. She clutched her heart and said,"Oh, Finnick, please don't cry, please don't." She looked on the verge of tears herself. The thought of comforting a teary person while I was crying myself was too much to bear, so I forced myself back into one piece. I took a great, ragged breath and said," I'm sorry, Annie. I shouldn't have done what I did. It's not right. You're my tribute, and I'm your mentor. We can't…" My voice trailed off at the look on Annie's face. "You mean you regretted it?" she whispered, sounding hurt. I wanted to scream _No!_ But how could I tell her that she was the light of my life, that I loved her, without damaging her forever? Her voice interrupted my thoughts once again. "You're hiding something from me, Finnick, I know you are. What is it?" she said. I went utterly silent. How could I tell her, without scarring her, and making her turn away from me in disgust? Having Annie in my life without telling her of my feelings was agonizing, but having no Annie at all would be torture. I couldn't bear the thought of her contempt directed at me. Annie said softly, "Please tell me, Finnick. You can tell me anything." There was something in her voice, maybe the motherly tone she used, that made me break down and tell her. Before I could lose confidence, I burst out," I'm a prostitute, Annie." I felt her stiffen beside me, and waited for a reaction but none came. I went on hurriedly," But it isn't by choice, I promise. After I won the Games, President Snow forced me to sell my body. He said that if I refused, he'd kill someone I loved. Of course, I didn't believe him. When the first offer came, I rejected it. Two days later, my parents and brother were killed. After that, I had no choice. I did what he told me. That's why I'm often in the Capitol. Annie, I really do love you. Like I've loved no one else before. But we can't be together, because if President Snow finds out, he'll…" Here my voice cracked and I was unable to speak. I stared at the floor, unable to face the look of disgust that would surely be thinly disguised on her face. But Annie placed her fingers under my chin and forced it up, so I had no choice but to look right into her eyes. To my surprise and overwhelming relief, there was no disgust there, only sorrow. She said, fully meaning it, "I'm so sorry, Finnick, so sorry." I looked at her tentatively. "You're not… contemptuous?" I said. Now it was her turn to be disbelieving. "No, of course not. I'm not so low. No one deserved what you got. I can imagine what you had to go through. President Snow should be assassinated, the…" Her voice trailed off, apparently unable to find words abusive enough to describe Snow. I laughed with the relief of the situation, and she looked at me in surprise, and then smiled too. Her face suddenly became shy when she asked;" Do you really… love me, Finnick?" I stared deep into her eyes when I answered," Of course. You love me too, don't you?" She giggled and replied," Yeah, who wouldn't love Finnick Odair?" Her words made me feel so giddy and light, that I laughed with happiness. I threw myself back onto the bed, where she joined me. And with whispers and laughter over the pillowcases, we fell asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 10-11

**Chapter 10**

"Whoa, careful there," I said, as I helped Annie off the floor, where she had recently fallen with a cry. It was the day before the tributes' interviews, and we were practicing how she would act in front of the crowd. Sheema had insisted that both the tributes be dressed in samples of what they would be wearing, and so, Spike-dressed in a black suit- had gone off with Mags, while Annie, clad in a long gown sweeping the floor and high heels, had come with me. She was practicing walking around in her costume and, excusing a few stumbles and falls, she was doing well. She uttered a thank you as I lifted her and set her on the sofa. After settling herself and cursing her shoes, which made me smile, she looked at me. What had happened last night had been kept entirely secret, but it had shattered some barrier between Annie and me. I knew it was pointless, starting a relationship with her, when she was about to be hurled into the arena to fight death, but I tried to ignore that fact. It was inevitable, of course, but it was also too good to be true, so I wanted to enjoy what might possibly be my last few days with her. Her eyes brightened at my smile, and she leaned in to lightly kiss me. She tried to pull me closer by my shirt, but I-reluctantly- disentangled myself, and said in a mentor-like fashion," Annie Cresta! You should be rehearsing, not meddling in inappropriate things at inappropriate times." She looked at me with mock hurt on her face. "Finnick Odair, whoever thought that a gentleman like you would be so cruel!" We both erupted in loud laughter, rolling around, doubled up. We clutched at each other's arms to steady ourselves. I regained my breath and said," We seriously need to do a bit of practice." She agreed, and after another 40 minutes of watching Annie blow kisses, smile charmingly and walk around like a "lady", as Sheema put it, we were done for the day. As we left my room, I told her," Sweetheart, I know it was easy for you to blow kisses to me convincingly, but just make sure you do it right in front of the audience. You know, they're not as handsome as I am, so you might need to put in a little more effort." She glared at me and jabbed her elbow into my ribs. Suddenly, a solemn look spread over her face. "Finnick, what about allies?" she asked. Allies. Oops, totally forgot them. I said after a moment, "Well, Annie, I guess you'd better stick to Spike and the rest of the Career Pack. I know you hate them, but you could lose sponsors if you detach yourself from the rest of them. Besides, they'll protect your back." She hesitated only a moment before nodding her head. I suddenly grabbed her hand. She looked at me in surprise. I smiled my smile, the one which usually made most women swoon. It had almost the same effect on her. I said," Come on, let's go enjoy the day." "What will we do?" she asked. "This," I said and swiftly pressed my lips against hers. I felt her tense, and then give in, entwining her arms around my neck. We stayed in that position for quite some time, before she broke away, drawing in air. She looked at me, a beautiful smile upon her face, and said, "Well, let's go then." And, taking my hand, she pulled me away.

**Chapter 11**

"Ladies and gentlemen, District 4's female tribute, Annie Cresta!" The doors behind the stage flew open to reveal Annie, looking breathtakingly beautiful in an emerald green gown that was embedded with pretty white seashells. Her hair was let loose around her shoulders, and pins with similar seashells at the decorated it. She walked towards her seat beside Caesar, waving and smiling sweetly at the crowd. I prayed with all my heart that her interview went well and that people loved her and wanted to sponsor her. Not that I hadn't gathered sponsors already, but it was good to have extras. For a few moments, Caesar and Annie struck up a chatter that kept everybody's attention. Annie was using her natural charisma, and she and Caesar worked well together, cracking jokes that made the audience laugh. My seat was right in front of the stage, so when Annie would shoot almost imperceptible glances my way, I would encourage her by giving a silent thumbs-up. With her three minutes almost finished, Caesar asked her with a wry look on his face," So, Annie, tell us what you think about your mentor, Finnick Odair?" Annie looked uncertain for a fleeting moment and then smiled coyly. "Well, I think he's the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen, don't you?" she said, and breaking into a run, she threw herself into my arms. That fired an extreme reaction from the crowd, with whoops and laughter echoing in the air as I caught her and spun her around. The joy of holding her was genuine, but I had to pretend like she was just another one of those girls for the audience. Finished with her interview, she took a seat beside me, and watched Spike's conversation with Caesar. It was obvious from the start what angle he would play at. Strong, muscular, and stubborn, of course he was one of the brutal Careers. With both tributes done, we-the tributes, a ranting Sheema, Mags and I- made our way back to our floor. The moment we all finished dinner, there was an awkward silence. The tributes were going to the arena the next morning and no one knew what to say. This happened every time, of course, saying good-bye to the tributes, but never before had I developed such an attachment to one of them. Then Sheema broke the silence by bursting into tears. She sobbed and came over to Annie and Spike, both looking thoroughly uncomfortable. Their expressions might have been amusing if not for the circumstances. Sheema put an arm around each of their shoulders and said that they were the best tributes she ever had the honour of escorting. Wiping her tears, she shakily walked across the room and shut herself up in her bedroom. It was Mags' turn to get up. She kissed both of them on the tops of their heads, and smiled in a warm maternal fashion. She wished them the best of luck and tottered back to her room. I addressed Spike first, never having liked him much but still wishing him good-luck, feeling sympathy for I knew the terror felt before the Games. With a last handshake, he retreated into the shadows too. I turned to Annie, lost for words, but before I could say anything, she fled into her room. Concern made me rise from my chair and follow her. I saw her curled up in a tiny ball on her bed, rocking back and forth. I gently picked her up and placed her in my lap. Only then did I notice the tears streaming down her face. I swiped my thumb across her cheek, attempting to wipe them away, but the flow only became stronger. In a broken voice Annie said, "I can't do it, Finnick, I just can't." I felt my heart ache for her. I tried to speak in a soothing tone," Annie, you can. You're the bravest girl I've ever known, and besides, you've got me and lots of sponsors." Annie hiccupped, gasping for air in between sobs. "N-no, that's not what I mean," she stammered. She looked at me as a tear crept down her cheek. "I mean that I can't leave you. Not when I just found you," she whispered. At that, my heart shattered into a million tiny pieces. I didn't want to leave her either. I wanted to live with her for the rest of my life, grow old with her and entwine my heart with hers. It took a lot of my strength to whisper back, "Annie, you don't have to." She raised her eyes in confusion." What do you mean?" she asked quietly. "I mean that you can stay with me, if you win the Games. You can make it out of the arena alive, and I promise you, we'll be together after that. I'll never leave your side," I said. But I got a sorrowful gaze in return. "You know I can't win, Finnick. It's impossible. I'm not that strong," she said regretfully. My heart started beating faster as I replied," You are, Annie. I know you are. And you're not alone; I'll help you. I'll find sponsors, you already have a good many." She looked up into my eyes and her glance broke something inside me. It forced me to finally burst out with," Please stay strong, Annie. Stay strong and alive. For me. For us." Something in her expression changed. The gentle innocence of her look seemed to harden into vigor and determination. "I will, Finnick, for you. No, for us, so we can be together." My heart was bursting with pride and joy, and the thing I had given up on ever finding: hope. With entangled limbs and faces inches apart, we fell asleep, our dreams carrying us off to a world where we lived happily and together.


	3. Chapter 12-13

**Chapter** **12**

I awoke to Annie sitting up sharply in bed. I sleepily made a grab for her, attempting to pull her back beside me, but she caught my hand. I opened my eyes and looked at her. She looked pretty, with her face flushed from sleep and her hair messy where I had tangled my hands in it last night. I lifted myself and , pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear, softly kissed her cheek. She smiled and hugged me close. I felt as if sitting there forever with her would be a good idea, until I remembered what day it was. Her Games. She seemed to come to the realization at the same moment I did, but instead of pushing me away, she held me tighter. I wrapped her in my embrace, willing to keep her there, until she choked out," Can't breathe, Finn." I chuckled, and loosened my grip on her, feeling her chest heave as she took a deep breath. She looked up into my eyes and I was mesmerized by the spring green they were. Green had always been my favorite colour, but now I loved it even more. She suddenly threw her arms around my neck, and, unprepared, I fell back onto the bed, her on top of me. I lifted a hand and stroked the side of her face where it was resting on my chest. I could feel my throat clogging with unshed tears. I wanted more than anything to stay with her for life, but it was impossible. At least, until she made it out of the arena. Determination flared through me and I was suddenly certain that I would do whatever I had to keep her alive. I would sleep with as many clients as Snow wanted me to, if they sponsored her. I could feel something wet trickling down my shirt, and after a moment I realized it was Annie's tears. I sat up at once, cradling her to me. I marveled at the softness of her skin, but quickly pushed the distracting thought away, going back to comforting Annie. I knew that telling Annie that she was strong enough this time wouldn't work,so I tried to lighten her mood. " I thought you couldn't breathe?" I said jokingly. Annie half sobbed,half

laughed and whispered, " I don't care, Finnick, as long as I'm with you. I don't care what you do to me as long as we're together." Her words broke my heart, and I clutched her hand in mine, saying," We'll always be together, Angelfish." She smiled at the nickname and asked," Why Angelfish?" I said, " I always thought there was nothing more beautiful than the angelfish back home. But then I met you, and you're just as stunning as they are, if not more." At hearing this, Annie blushed and I couldn't help but stare in fascination at the pink bloom creeping up her cheeks. Before I knew it, I was leaning forward and kissing her on the cheek. She turned her face and met my lips with hers. I leaned into her, while she clutched at my shirt, steadying herself. With great difficulty, I broke away, letting out a gasp. Regaining my breath, I said," I better get out of here before someone finds us." Annie agreed, nodding her head, saying," Yeah, it wouldn't be a pretty scene if Sheema caught us together in bed." I laughed loudly and as her giggles joined mine, I ruffled her hair affectionately. " Cute Angelfish," I said, pulling myself out of bed. " Get dressed quickly and meet me in the dining room," I said, shutting her bedroom door as I left her to change. Making my way back to my own

room, I slipped into a pair of jeans and a shirt before going to breakfast. Mags, Sheema and Spike were already seated, both the adults giving the male tribute tips on how to survive. After greeting them, I sat down, piling food onto my plate. Soon, Annie arrived, looking hassled . She uttered a hello and took a seat beside me. I found her hand under the table, and squeezed it re- assuredly. She smiled gratefully and began to eat. I kept filling her plate and glass, insisting that she needed her strength. After saying that she would burst, Annie excused herself, walking back to her room, me behind her. I quickly shut the door as we both reached the room. Annie turned towards me, but before her eyes could meet mine, I pressed my lips against hers. She entwined her arms around my neck. When we broke apart, she gasped for air, saying," Let's do it one last time." She was about to meet my lips when I gently caught her hands and spoke," This isn't the last time, Angelfish. You're coming out of the arena, and then you can kiss me all you want. Just promise me that you'll stay strong in the arena, for me." Her beautiful face was set in determination, trying to cover up her fear. " I promise, Finn." I thanked her with a tight embrace. We walked out of her room together, as it was time for her to leave. Mags and Sheema were already saying there goodbyes and hugged and kissed Annie when she came up to them. Annie smiled a watery smile and thanked them for all they had done. As the tributes turned to leave, I caught at Annie's arm, leaned forward, and whispered into her ear," You can do this, Angelfish. I'll be there with you, OK? Just stay strong." With those words, I lightly kissed her on the ear, and let go of her. With a heavy heart, I watched Annie smile and walk away. As soon as she was out of my sight, I dashed towards the room where the mentors watched the games. I quickly nodded my head at the already seated mentors and sat down in front of a screen. My eyes found Annie standing atop a pedestal, looking a little frightened but putting on a brave face for the cameras. I knotted my fingers and silently prayed for her. Sixty seconds were ticking away fast, and before I knew it, the gong sounded. I willed Annie to run away from the Cornucopia, but she had her eyes set on something. She was faster than most tributes, and had reached the Cornucopia first. Swiftly grabbing a backpack and a dagger, she darted away into the woods on her left. She vanished from sight.

**Chapter** **13**

"You have to sleep, Finn'" Mags repeated. Ever since Annie had entered the Games, I had been watching her like a hawk. I didn't tear my eyes away from the screen once, not even to go to the bathroom. I was afraid that if I left, she might get hurt and need me, and I wouldn't be there. I patiently told Mags again that I couldn't, and kissing the top of my head once, she gave up and hobbled off to bed herself. I smiled fondly after her, but immediately turned back to Annie. She had been doing well so far, gathering food and water. She had climbed a tree and was watching out for other tributes from above. I was still worried about her. I panicked when I saw her climbing down the tree, but the tightening in my chest loosened as I saw that she was only roasting the rabbit she had caught and cleaned earlier. As she lit a fire, I heard rustling behind her. I sat up, alert, at once, but Annie didn't seem to notice. I silently screamed at her to turn around but of course, she didn't. Suddenly, a figure appeared behind her, spear in hand. My heartbeat sped up and I couldn't breathe for a moment. Annie seemed to sense a presence behind her, and turned around to come face-to-face with Spike. I saw her suppress a scream, and reach out for her dagger. But Spike caught at her hands and said in a hoarse whisper," Annie, shhh, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to be your ally. The Careers took me in, but I knew they were going to kill me soon, so I escaped. I'm on the run now, and thought we'd to better with the two of us. So what do you say? Are we allies?" And Annie, trusting Annie, accepted with a smile of relief. And as much as I distrusted the male tribute, I had full faith in Annie's decision. And so the days passed, with Annie and Spike watching each other's backs, eating and sleeping. Just like Spike predicted, they did better together. I couldn't help but be grateful to Spike for protecting Annie. She actually seemed happier, as if a part of her life before the Games improved her mood. My spirits were rising day by day, even though I had my duties to do for Annie. But she was holding up so well, and many tributes were dead already. The Career Pack and 3 other tributes, along with Annie and Spike were still alive. I kept sending her sponsor gifts, and every time she received at parachute, she would look up into the sky and smile, as if thanking me. A week and half later, Annie and Spike were collecting berries which they had identified as safe. Before I even saw, the Career Pack appeared out of nowhere. Spike and Annie swiveled round, and paled considerably at the menacing faces before them. Both bravely gripped their weapons, pointing them threateningly at their enemies. But the Careers merely laughed, and drew their own, outnumbering them. The boy from District 2 spoke in an intimidating tone," Hey, Spike. How does it feel now? Standing beside this weakling, when you could have been here beside us. Then she'd be dead in less then a second." He inclined his head towards Annie. My heart was bursting with anger at the boy, and fear for Annie. I was begging her to run, but she seemed to be paralyzed with shock. The boy from 2 spoke again," Well, 4, you're going to pay for ditching us now." And, swift as lightning, he grabbed his axe, and chopped Spike's head off. Annie screamed in terror and my stomach lurched as I saw Spike's head spinning through the air and land atop a pile of leaves. I could hear the other mentors murmuring, but my full focus was on Annie, praying for her to see sense and run. For a few seconds, she was clutching her chest, her breathing ragged as tears streamed down her cheeks. But as the girl from District 1's eyes met hers, she seemed to come to her senses. And without another look at Spike's abandoned head she took off. I was worried that the Careers would catch up, but the boy from 2 shrugged and said," Let her go. She'll die on her own, just see." And after watching Annie break down, weep, scream, drag herself out of nightmares, and exit reality for minutes at a time, I couldn't help, but- hating myself for thinking it- think he was quite right.


	4. Chapter 14-15

**Chapter** **14**

I had never felt so distressed. Not even when Snow had told me I was going to have to sell my body. I felt pain as I had never felt it before. Because I knew now that Annie was going to die. The thought brought another dagger slicing at my heart. Since Spike's death, she had transformed. It was as though she no longer lived in the real world. Others might not have noticed the glaze in her eyes, but I did every time. She would press her hands over her ears as if blocking out screams, or stare blankly into the distance. She just lay curled up into a ball, not making any attempts to eat or drink. She had lost weight considerably and her face was white, her body trembling. I fought back tears every day. I sent her food, but she never touched it. She would stare at the parachute and then look away. I had grown tired out tearing out my hair, and was desperate now. I would do anything. An idea blossomed in my mind. It might not work, but what other choice did I have? So, I grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled hurriedly:

My Angelfish,

Remember your promise. You can't give up now. I'll die if I don't get to see your eyes again. Please come home to me. I am waiting for you.

Yours forever,

Finn

With that, I folded the parchment and attached it to a silver parachute. Five minutes later, I saw it floating down on Annie's head. She looked up, and was about to avert her eyes because she thought it was more food, when she saw the note. She lifted her hands tiredly, as if it was an effort to do even that, and detached the paper. She began to read. I hoped with all my heart that it would work. When she looked up, I expected to see more tears, but I saw a smile. It was soft and barely there, but she had smiled. I could see that the letter had touched her heart. Her face suddenly hardened and determination took over. She got to her feet, and wobbled a little, but regained steadiness. Annie tucked the note into her pocket, and started walking. I saw her approach the berry bush where Spike had been murdered. She seemed to come to that realization too, and abruptly turned away. Her eyes were glazing over, but she shook her head as if clearing her thoughts, and I breathed a sigh of relief as she began to eat the food I had sent her previously. That way, three days passed. The boy from District 1 and two other tributes had died in battle. Four tributes, including Annie, remained. I was delighted with her progress and was determined to get her out of the arena. One day, while Annie was eating, she looked up as if she had heard something. I heard it too. It was like rushing water. I looked at the distance stretching out behind Annie and saw water running down the slope. It took me a moment to realize what had happened; the dam had broken. I was filled with panic and horror for a minute, and yelled at the screen," Run, Annie, run!" But, of course, she couldn't hear me. She stood up, abandoning her unfinished meal, and stared into the distance. I could see her pupils dilate in fear as she saw the water nearing her. To my intense relief, she left everything and ran. Ran for her life. I could hear gone other tributes' screams as the water drowned them. Annie was running as fast as she could, but she couldn't outrun the water, and it was fast catching up. Soon, her legs gave way from under her as the water swept her into its tide. I stood up in terror for her, balling my hands into fists. She flailed around in the water, but soon gave up, attempting to swim. I knew that she was a good swimmer, being from District4, and she managed to stay afloat. She was suppressing screams, I knew, and I felt the paranoia she was feeling. I heard cannons boom, and my breath was snatched away, for I thought one was signaling Annie's death. Overwhelming relief knocked me to my senses as I saw Annie struggling to swim as the whole arena was flooded. Cannons blasted again, but Annie's was not one of them. As the last cannon echoed, and trumpets blew to announce Annie's victory, her eyes fluttered shut from exhaustion. And despite my worry and anxiety, I was unable to push one thought away. Annie was coming back to me

**Chapter** **15**

I waited impatiently outside Annie's room, ready to break down the door. Ever since Annie had been taken out of the arena, I had been dying to see her, but the doctors had deemed her condition unstable , and had not allowed me. I had shouted in their faces, but hadn't worked. Now, as I tapped my foot outside Annie's hospital room in the Capitol, I thought about Annie's condition. I thought I knew what the doctors meant by her being unstable. They had called her mad and insane, and it had taken great self- restraint not to break their limbs right then and there. She was not mad in any way. I had seen her in the arena, and she had had panic attacks, but after what she had been throughout, it was only natural. The door opening interrupted my thoughts. The doctor appeared and said," Mr. Odair, you may now-" He didn't even get to complete his sentence before I pushed past him, and entering the room, locked the door. I could hear a sigh of exasperation, and footsteps walking away. I turned to Annie. She was watching me with a cautious and slightly fearful expression on her face. My heart was bursting with relief of seeing her again. As I edged towards her bed, she pressed herself back. I was confused and hurt for a minute, until I remembered what the doctors had said. I walked slowly towards her, and gently brushed her hair away from her sweaty forehead. I said tenderly," It's me, Angelfish. It's Finnick. Don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to protect you forever, OK? I'll always be here with you. I love you." The last sentence came out in a whisper, and suddenly Annie was sobbing and clutching my arm tightly, as though she was afraid I'd disappear if she let go. In between tears, she managed to say," Oh, Finn, I'm so sorry, I was just really scared. I thought it was mind playing tricks on me, and that you were just another one of those Capitol doctors. I'm sorry." I whispered soothing words to her, stroking her face, pressing gentle kisses to her cheek, and soon she calmed down enough to make sense. She said," I'm mad, Finn, did you know that?" My face hardened as I replied," You're not mad, Annie, those doctors were lying. They don't know anything about you. Anybody would be damaged if they had seen what you did." Annie whispered the next sentence," But you aren't, Finn, and you've seen much worse." I smiled sadly as I bent downwards to say into her ear," Oh, Annie. If only you knew how damaged I am. Some people just hide it better." Annie pulled me down into the bed with her and kissed the tip of my nose. She said softly," But, it's OK, Finnick, because we have each other. We'll help each other deal with the madness." I nodded my head, a smile tugging to the corners of my lips up, saying," We're not mad, Annie. We're just... Broken." Annie smiled and said," OK, then. We'll help each other with the brokenness." I laughed at her words, and soon we were both, doubled up in laughter, rolling around the bed. Somehow, Annie ended up in my arms, kissing me sweetly. When she pulled away, she said," I don't think I can get through with the interviews and tours, Finnick. I might have an episode." I pressed her body to mine, and said," Yes, you can, Angelfish. I know you can. You're a strong girl. And I promise I'll be with you every step of the way. I'm never going to let you go." I could feel her smile against my chest, and say something, but her words were muffled in my shirt. Later on, I found out that she had said," Me neither. We're going to be together forever."

.


	5. Chapter 16-17

**Chapter 16  
><strong>  
>"There. You're all ready'" Annie's stylist said as she finished smoothing out the skirt of her gown. Annie was about to go for her Victory Interview, and had just finished getting ready. I stood up as Annie's stylist stepped away to admire her work. Sensing that I needed to talk to Annie, her stylist walked out of the room, saying," I'll be at the back if you need me." I nodded my head and turned back to Annie, who was already looking at up me. I melted as her stunning green eyes bore into mine. Everyone had always told me hat my eyes were the most beautiful green, but now as I looked at Annie, I couldn't imagine a prettier set of eyes. I lowered my face and kissed the place between her eyes. She nuzzled into me, and whispered," What if I can't do this?" I took her shoulders, and said firmly," Yes,you can. You're brave, you're strong, you can do it. And my seat's right in front. Remember, if Caesar asks about me, I'm your mentor and friend . Nothing else. No one can know about us, or else we'll be in danger." She nodded and took a deep breath, forcing a smile onto her face. I followed suit and as Caesar announced her name, I gently pushed her out the door, and dashed to my seat. When I sat down, Annie had already been greeted by Caesar, and they were chit-chatting. I could tell that Annie's smile was fake, but hopefully no one else could. By now, everybody knew about the " Mad Girl" and was waiting to see if she would actually collapse onstage. I would make sure no such thing happened. Everything was going fairly well until Caesar asked Annie about Spike's death. I could see Annie's face transform and thought she was in danger of having one of those frequent spells during which she disappeared into her own world. But Annie took a deep breath, drawing in air, and continued to speak, though admittedly without a smile. Her tone was flat, and Caesar seemed to sense that this wasn't an open subject, so he congratulated Annie for her victory and began to play the abridged version of her Games. At this point, I was worried that Annie would break down, but surprisingly, she gritted her teeth and went through with it. When Spike's death scene arrived, she averted her attention and focused her eyes on me. I smiled encouragingly and managed to keep her attention until the part where my note arrives and she opens it. She curled her hands when the water swept her and the other tributes away, recalling terrible memories. When it was over, Caesar congratulated her once more and shaking her hand, let her go. As soon as she was out of sight, she leapt in my arms, and I hugged her close, whispering into her hair how well she had done. The time for Annie's Victory Tour came, and it was painful for her. The memories of the arena were made fresh and alive in her mind, and she would wake up screaming every night on the train. I started sleeping in her room, wrapping my arms around her tight, assuring her that everything was fine, when she would have a panic attack. She had spells in 2 or 3 districts, but she was alright otherwise. As we turned to leave the last district, District 12, I caught sight of two little girls, sisters probably. They didn't seem to have an adult accompanying them. The younger one was pretty, with blue eyes and golden hair and fair skin, and was gentle and innocent. The older one was darkly beautiful in her own way, and seemed to be protecting and shielding the younger one. She seemed broke, but I could tell she was holding up for her sister. I was reminded of my situation with Annie, me being the older one and Annie the younger. As are train pulled away, I thought about the older sister. Little did I know how much I would be seeing of her. Annie's happy voice distracted me. She said cheerfully," We're going home, Finnick." I smiled at her and nodded. It was then that I realized how much I missed the ocean. I said," Yes, we are. And I have something to show you when we reach."<p>

**Chapter 17**

I watched Annie as she ran her hand along the silky bed sheets. We had arrived back in District 4 that day from the Victory Tour, and having already dropped of my things at my own house, I had accompanied Annie to her own. Her reaction to the luxurious house in the Victors' Village was similar to mine when I won; disbelieving. She couldn't believe that she now had an unlimited supply of food, water and money at her fingertips. She turned to me and said," It's perfect, Finn. I just wish I had more to fill it up with." Her eyes saddened at the last sentence. Like me, her family was dead. Mags and I were the closest family she had. I wrapped my hands around her and said," I can stay with you, if you want." She smiled up at me and said," Of course I want." Then she said shyly," Only if you don't mind." I ruffled her hair affectionately and said," Silly. Of course I don't mind." And that was how the days passed. With us sitting around watching movies, baking and cooking together, gardening together, joking around. There were worse days, when Annie disappeared for hours at a time and came back whimpering and screaming. She often had nightmares and woke up thrashing and calling out Spike's name. But I was always there to comfort her, like I promised. I had never broken a promise, and vowed never to. Especially when I made it to Annie. Soothing words and hugs brought her back. Her panic attacks were frequent, but I didn't mind, as long as she was there with me. She often asked me why I put up with a mad person, but I always insisted that she wasn't mad. When she asked me again one day, I said," I'm mad too, did you know?" Annie looked shocked to hear that and told me that I wasn't. I said with a sorrowful smile," I am. But it's OK, because I have you. You're a cure for my insanity." I barely caught her next whisper," And you're mine." The next day, I took her to the beach. She was fine while she sat on the warm sand, and listened to the sea's music from inside the seashells. But when I waded into the water, and asked her to join me, she shook her head and backed away. I was confused for a minute, but then remembered why she was afraid. The water in the arena was the water in the ocean for her. I knew it would be hard to make her forget her terror. But I had to try. So when my reassurances didn't work, I sighed and walked over to where she was sitting. I gathered her petit body in my arms and lifted her. She kicked a little when she realized what I was about to do, but I tightened my grip on her and whispered soothing words to her. After a minute, she went limp. I was reminded about the time when I was teaching my brother how to swim. He had been the same as Annie. I gently lowered her into the water but she clung to me tightly, and tried to lift her legs so as to avoid contact with it. I held her to me and sat down on the sea bed, making the water reach my waist and Annie's legs. She buried her face in my shirt and refused to look away. I gently turned her head so that she was looking at the water. She was about to turn away when she caught sight of the sunset. Different colours curtained the sky and fell in swatches on the sand. Annie stared at it, mesmerized, and I took advantage of the momentary distraction to go further into the water. When she noticed what I was doing, she held me tight and I said to her," Look at me, Angelfish." When her eyes met my comforting ones, she relaxed but continued to cling to me. I said softly," The water isn't going to hurt you, Angelfish. I'm here, and I'll make sure it won't." She nodded her head,and despite her fear, she trusted me fully. She managed to take a few steps, and half an hour later, we were swimming joyfully. I had forgotten how amazing it felt to have the water on your skin, and it felt even better with Annie there. We made visits to the beach everyday, and kept each other sane. My Capitol duties had become less frequent with preparations for the next Games. I stayed with Annie all the time, because I was afraid she would hurt herself if I left. I could never forgive myself if that happened. One day, when Annie was resting her head on my shoulder and I was resting mine on her head after an evening swim and we were watching the sunset, Annie said," I'm finally home, Finnick." I smiled against her head and replied," So am I."


	6. Chapter 18-19

**Author's Note: **Hi, guys! So this is my first author note, just like this is my first fanfiction. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry it took me so long to update, my Internet wasn't working for a WEEK. Trust me, I went as crazy as you did. Hope you keep reading and enjoy! Please don't forget to review.

**Chapter 18**

Things seemed to fall into a daily routine after that. I was now living at Annie's house, though no one knew about it. We had decided to keep it secret for our own good. There was always a nagging voice at the back of my head. It seemed to be telling me to take another step forward with Annie. And I wanted to. I would have done it any day, but I was afraid. Afraid that maybe that would be taking things too far and I didn't want that, especially with Annie in her present condition. At the time, we could be described as very good friends, but I wanted more than that. Over the years, I had learnt that I couldn't have everything, so I kept quiet, even though I itched to tell her. One day, she kissed the tip of my nose affectionately, and it took all my might not to hold her face and kiss every inch of it right there and then. So when she leant forward again, I lifted her off the ground and carried her bridal style to her room, which was now officially our room. She giggled and squirmed the whole way as I tickled her. I loved the sound of Annie's laughter, so I tickled her fiercely, but gently at the same time, to hear it. Later on, when we were panting and gasping after a tickle fight in bed, I plucked up enough courage and decided to ask her before the words refused to come out. "Annie,' I said, trying to steady my voice. She looked at me questioningly, regaining her breath. I concentrated on the beauty of her face, and the words rushed out. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked hurriedly. It was quick, but she still heard it. Her gorgeous green eyes lit up for a minute, and my spirits lifted, but she concealed her face from my gaze by turning away and said in a muffled whisper," I can't, Finn, you know I can't." I clutched her arm, trying to get her to look at me. I said in a rush," Annie, you can. I've thought it over. We won't be in danger; I'll make sure we won't. We'll keep it secret, no one will know. Don't worry, I'll deal with the consequences, you just have to say yes." The last phrase was a plea. My voice seemed to be begging. Annie looked as though it was causing her pain as well. She gazed at me, tears in her eyes. She whispered," No, that's not what I mean. I can't because I'm mad. I'm mad, and I don't want you to be with someone like me. You deserve better, Finn." My heart broke when she uttered those words, and maybe she saw my stricken expression, because she turned away, wiping her eyes. She hiccupped, and got to her feet, but I grabbed her hips and pulled her back. Her surprise made her fall back onto the bed, with me on top of her. I was careful not to lower my whole weight onto her. She stared into my eyes sadly and whispered," I am mad, Finnick. What part of me do you even like?" I shook my head firmly and insisted," You're not mad, Annie, you're not. And as for which part of you I like, I like no part of you. I _love_ every single inch of you. And if you need proof, here it is." And I frantically began to kiss her. I kissed every inch of her face, until I reached her lips. I kissed down her neck and I kissed her chest, feeling her heartbeat under my lips. It was the most beautiful sensation in the world. I kissed her flat stomach and my lips travelled further down her legs, reaching her feet. They began their journey upwards after planting a kiss on the soles of her feet. I was lingering at her neck, lost in the feel of her pounding pulse, when she pulled me up and met my lips with hers. I wrapped my arms around her while she tangled her hands in my hair. It felt natural, as though we were meant to be all along. After what seemed like eternity, we broke apart, drawing in air. I said after regaining my breath," I love you, Annie Cresta. I love you, and always will." She looked at me and said with sparkling eyes," I love you more, Finnick Odair." And we embraced each other. We embraced each other, our love and our relationship. So, later, when we were snuggled up in bed, with her in my arms and me kissing the top of her head, I said in mock solemnity," Annie Cresta, do you take me to be your lawful boyfriend?" There was silent laughter in her voice when she replied," I do. And do you, Finnick Odair, take me to be your lawful girlfriend?" I stroked her hair and said softly," I do." Our lips met and we stayed in that position for a long time. I couldn't ever remember feeling so happy. It was at that moment that I realized no matter where I was, or what I was doing, one thing in my life would stay constant. My love for my Angelfish. And that day, she whispered to me as she drifted off to sleep that the only thing she was sure of in her life was her love for me too. And that love was what kept us going no matter what.

**Chapter 19**

After Annie and I accepted our relationship, things took a turn for the better. My Capitol trips were decreasing because the 71st Hunger Games were drawing near. Annie's episodes had become less frequent; instead, she seemed lost in a world of happiness. I joined her there, and I wished that we could stay there, carefree, forever. The days were long stretches of bliss. We would stay cuddled in bed for a long time, before making each other breakfast and then gardening, and basking in the sunlight. After lunch, we'd curl up on the sofa, and either watch movies or tell tales to each other. Later in the evening, we'd be at the beach for 2 hours, splashing and swimming in the water, laughing, collecting seashells and digging our feet into the warm sand. I would even spear fish and other sea creatures for us to eat, but that would be without Annie, for the trident reminded her too much of her time in the arena. We both were doing our best to keep each other sane, and it was working. For the first time in years, I felt a twinge of hope. Hope that my life could be good again. And every time I looked at Annie, it was as if that flame of hope burst into fire. For dinner, we would usually visit Mags, who never ceased to amaze us with her wide assortment of dishes. The first time Annie and I had gone to her house for dinner, she had had a smug look on her face, as though she knew this would eventually happen. And with a mind like hers, I wouldn't be surprised. Now, we were having swimming races in the ocean. When both our heads broke the surface, emerging from the water, I gasped," You lost so badly, Annie Bannanie." This was another affectionate nickname for her that I used especially to tease her or when we were lost in our love for each other. She glared at me and spat a mouthful of water in my face. I pretended to be disgusted and made a show of wiping my face clean." Hey! What was that for?" I asked in mock-anger. She answered using the same tone of voice that I did," For claiming that you won when you so definitely did not." I narrowed my eyes at her and soon we were both squinting, trying to deliver death glares. Then we burst out laughing because the whole thing was so ridiculous. I scooped her up as though she weighed no more than a baby, and gently placed her on my back. She asked me what I was doing, and in response, I began to swim back to the shore. During the whole journey, Annie stroked my bare back and planted soft kisses there, which did nothing to improve my concentration. She sensed this, because she just did it more and her kisses were fiercer. So, when we reached the shore, I wanted to take revenge. I grabbed her and pulled her off my back, lowering her to the sand. She seemed to realize what I was about to do, because she struggled to get up, but I mercilessly pinned her there. I started to tickle her and she giggled so hard that I stopped unsure, for a minute whether she had lost her breath. But Annie seemed to have planned this before-hand, because she jumped up, pushing me down. I could have easily gotten up, but I played along, letting Annie me tickle me and fight back. Somehow, a minute later, Annie was in my lap, pressing sweet kisses to my lips, and I was returning them. Later, at night, after baking a chocolate cake that turned out burnt, my head was in Annie's lap and she was stroking my hair on the sofa. I was close to falling asleep and I knew she was too. I murmured," Annie, I think we should go to bed." She whispered back sleepily," I want to stay here, Finn." I was all too happy to comply. So as we drifted off to sleep, we whispered to each other the unconditional and forevermore unbroken love, just as we did every night for the rest of our lives.


	7. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Hello, my readers! I want to apologize for the late update, I've actually been busy with my preparation for my exams, so I haven't had much time to work on the story. I took advantage of this weekend and devoted my whole Friday to working on this chapter. It's extra long, because I wanted to treat you all. There was lot's of fluff in the last two chapters, so I made this one sort of serious. Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Chapter 20**

Life was probably allowing me a few days of peace, before the bad ones started rolling in again. It happened one perfect night, when Annie and I had been all snuggled up in a blanket on the sofa, stuffing popcorn in our mouths and watching a movie about a couple falling in love. I had made my way to the kitchen to replenish the bowl when I spotted an envelope lying on the doormat. I picked it up in mild confusion; who would try and contact Annie? Her family was dead, and her few friends either visited or called her. I panicked when I saw the Capitol seal. This was bad, really bad. It meant that the letter was not for her. It was for me. With trembling hands, I pulled out a sheet of paper, and my hands went numb as I unrolled it. Numb from years of experience, of seeing the same type of parchment, of unrolling the same sheet of endless names. I leant against the wall, trying to steady myself as I read through the names. There weren't as many clients as usual, which I predicted was because of the upcoming Games. But still, going to the Capitol meant having to leave Annie alone in her… unstable condition. I knew I could never do that. But what choice did I have? Perhaps I could persuade Mags to look after her while I was gone. My sweet motherly mentor would surely agree. I felt helpless as I made my way back to the sofa. But even that seemed to have lost its warmth. Annie sensed something was wrong and forced the situation out of me. Her face became whiter with each word, and when I ended, she burst into tears. I wanted to hold up for her but I couldn't, because this was causing me as much as agony as it was her, and I wept along with her. My heart tore free of the cage I had kept it chained up in for all those years since I had won the Games, and all the sorrow and grief I had felt came streaming out. I cried for the loss of my family, the pain I felt after their deaths, the change that had occurred in my life afterwards, the horror I was forced into, the friends and life I would never have, the ever-nearing possibility that Mags would die and leave me alone to face the world, and lastly, I cried for Annie. Wept because I knew we would never be able to have a life together, no matter how hard we tried. Because I knew that forever we would struggle to entwine our souls, but the Capitol would make that impossible. They would ensure that she remained broken and I remained their slave. They would never allow us even a minute of love, or a child born of it. So for a long time, we just sat there weeping, and then suddenly, our arms were around each other, and we were wiping away each other's tears and patting one another's backs. Somehow, she ended up underneath me in the process, and I was kissing her more fiercely than I ever did, as though the blazing love of my lips would convey to her how sorry I was to leave. Later she told me," Finn, I'm sorry. I know you have to go, I was just silly and got upset. I know it isn't your fault, but… I'm just going to miss you." She whispered the last sentence and I held her close against me. Kissing the top of her soft red hair, I whispered back," I know you will, Angelfish. I'll miss you more. But I have to go, I don't have a choice. Don't worry, though, I'll be back soon. You won't even know it. Until then, Mags will look after you." And after that, words seemed too much for both of us, so with an unspoken agreement, we made the most of the night. In the morning, when I was about to leave, there were more tears and heartaches. But I managed to detach myself, with Mags' help, and left with a gentle goodbye kiss. I set off for what had to be the worst Capitol trip ever. I couldn't remember ever feeling so despairing, not when I was off to my Hunger Games, or even when I had to meet my first ever client. The days passed slowly, crawling from daybreak to sunset. I couldn't even call to make sure Annie was alright, because it would be too risky in the apartments of the Capitol citizens. So when after what seemed like eternity was over, I was back on the train home and whipped out my phone and called Mags. After three maddening rings, she picked up. I quickly greeted her, and then got to my point. I knew she wouldn't mind. I was half-expecting her to reassure me that Annie was fine, but her words were an extreme blow. She said quietly," Annie had a panic attack yesterday. She cut herself with glass. She screamed out, and wouldn't let me touch her. I tried, but she backed away. She wouldn't eat, wouldn't drink. I managed to get her on the sofa, but after that, she wouldn't move. She just stares into space and whispers your name." For a moment, I was still, panic slowly filling me. But then, steadying myself, I tried to answer in a calm voice," Don't worry, Mags, I'm on my way home. Just make sure Annie is OK." And with those words, I hung up. Dread and fear were the two most prominent emotions in my heart, as I prayed that Annie had not hurt herself badly. As soon as I reached the train station, I darted past everyone, even pushing an old man put of my way and not bothering to apologize. I was too worried about Annie. I was about to break down the door of Annie's house, when the doorknob turned and Mags opened it. I immediately bent to hug her, and she patted my back, mumbling," Annie's alright. Are you?" I nodded against her shoulder, my voice too thick with emotion to come out. Mags understood from years of knowing me and putting my palm against her cheek, she said," I'm going home now, Finn." I kissed the side of her cheek gently, expressing my unspoken thanks, as Mags departed, and I dashed inside to find Annie. I searched for her like a fox searching for prey, and when I found her curled up in a ball in the upstairs living room, I sighed with overwhelming relief. At the sound of my voice, Annie's head whipped backwards abruptly and she took the sight of me in. I opened my arms welcomingly and walked quickly to embrace her. To my utter shock, she got to her feet and ran to her room, closing the door behind her. For a moment, I stood in total confusion; wondering whether this was some new side-effect of the madness that had developed when I had gone. But then realization struck me; it was at that moment that I recognized the look in Annie's eyes as she saw me. It was anger. Cold rage had been thinly disguised on her face, and it didn't compliment her beauty. She was furious at me for leaving. I knew that she knew that she was being irrational, but rationality was sometimes hard to come to terms with. At this, I felt slight anger myself; she had no right to feel angry, didn't she understand that I was doing this for her? But the stirring quickly subsided and I found myself at her door, rapping my fist against it. "Annie," I said, trying to sound soft," let me in, please." Judging from her voice, she was sitting in front of the door, so I couldn't open it without hurting her. "No," came the muffled but firm reply." I won't. You can go and ask one of your Capitol lovers to let you in; I'm sure they'll be eager." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm, but there was real hurt behind it. I made mine as soothing and consoling as possible," Angelfish, please. I didn't go by choice, I had to do it. For you. I'm so sorry that you got hurt; I came back as soon as possible. Please let me in, we can talk and solve all problems." Annie's voice was just broken when she replied," I have too many to solve." And after that she refused to speak another word. No amount of pleading from me convinced her to open the door. For an hour and a half, I was pacing back and forth, on the verge of tearing my hair out. I even considered calling Mags, but then immediately felt ashamed. She had looked after Annie for all this time, and I couldn't ask for more favors. And besides, what kind of boyfriend couldn't handle his girlfriend's occasional moods and whims? Two hours had passed when I finally couldn't resist entering the room. With great self-restraint, I turned the knob gently, and to my surprise, it gave way. Annie hadn't locked it after all. I silently pushed the door open, and entered the room. Quietly shutting it behind me, I turned, my eyes seeking Annie, expecting to find her glaring at me or sobbing her heart out. But she was lying on the bed, clearly asleep, curled up to find warmth. All the anger and exasperation I had felt vanished in the instant my eyes found her face, and settled there. She looked so peaceful when she slept that it was as if some serenity was passed on to me too. What did it matter if she was angry? I'd calm her down, and then we would laugh over it, as though it had been a joke. What mattered was that we were together. So I fished around for a blanket, and getting into bed beside her, draped it over us. With that light breeze, Annie woke up, her eyes instantly alert, though they relaxed when she saw me. I took that as a good sign, but almost immediately after I could see her recalling the day's events. I expected her to back away, so before she could do that, I grabbed her by her shirt, pulled her forward and kissed her with fervor. All gentleness was lost to me, as I was overcome with strong desire pounding through my veins. I wanted so badly to convince her that I was sorry for leaving, that it killed me more than her, and I couldn't think of a better way. To my intense relief and joy, she responded as enthusiastically. I clutched her shoulders, willing to stay like that forever, but she broke away for air. Between gasps, she managed to say," Guess you are as good as they say, Odair." Jabbing her ribs as she laughed, I said in mock anger," And what's that supposed to mean, _Cresta_?" She looked happy which made me happy as she replied," It means I like you." I narrowed my eyes, and tickled her until she was forced to say the magic words," OK, OK, it means I love you." I nodded my head in pleasure, saying," That's better." Annie's face suddenly became serious and expression was one of shame as she mumbled," I'm sorry, Finnick. I'm sorry for saying those horrible things and sorry for being so stupid. I'm always stupid, but I did it because I missed you. Because I love you, because-"I stopped her rambling with a kiss. I just couldn't seem to get enough of her sweet lips, and even as I pulled away reluctantly to answer, I wanted to lean forward again." You've got nothing to be sorry for, Angelfish. I'm sorry for leaving you here alone. I'm sorry for always being such an idiot, for never giving you the love that you deserve. For-"Annie didn't even bother to be sweet this time; she just pushed my chin up, ultimately silencing me. "Shut up, Finnick. You're right about you being an idiot, but what's all the other gibberish? You've always given me everything I want, even more, in fact. I get that you have to go sometimes, and I'm OK with it. What' really important is the fact that we're together and can love each other freely. I love you, and will stay with you forever. I will sing you to sleep every night if that's what you want, although I doubt you'd want it; my singing skills are exceptionally bad," Annie said to me. Her words comforted and convinced me like nothing else could and once more, I leant to kiss her. I could feel her lips tug up into a smile underneath mine, and after we drew away, I said in the most sincere voice," I love you more, my Angelfish. I'm so staying with you for eternity, whether you like it or not. Because I might just go crazy if I can't feel your lips against mine. And since you're so keen about the singing bit, I can do it. I've been told my voice makes ladies swoon." Annie whacked my arm jokingly and laughing, I snuggled closer to her. And that's how the day passed, with us joking and whispering our love to each other in bed. And I realized: Annie and I could fight; President Snow could plot evil schemes to separate us. But in the end, we would never be apart. And nothing would change that.


	8. Chapter 21

**Chapter** **21**

I was in the Capitol, preparing for the 71st Hunger Games when Annie called me. I had told her to contact me if there was an emergency, learning from last time. I picked up the moment I saw her name flash across the screen. " Annie?" I said, unable the keep the panic out of my voice. Her tone didn't offer any comfort; it was as worried as mine." Finnick, it's Mags. She's... She's had a stroke. She's in the hospital right now. I'm with her. Please come back." She was trying to keep her voice steady, I could tell. I tried to do the same," Annie, I'll be right there. Just hang on, OK. Take care of yourself and Mags." I ended the call and bolted from the room. I didn't bother to tell anyone where I was going, just stopped by my fellow female mentor, Nancy, to tell her I was going to be away for a while. I caught the train the moment it was leaving. And it was then that the dread flooded in. Up till now, I had been running on adrenaline and hurry. But with nothing to do but wait, morbid images of Mags strapped to a hospital bed shaking while a crying and deranged Annie couldn't do anything to help floated about my mind. I prayed as I had never prayed before, willing with all my heart for Mags to be OK. I knew I had Annie now, but if Mags left, I didn't know what I would do. Sweet Mags, my protector, my surrogate mother, my mentor, my problem- solver, my best friend... I would be lost without her. I couldn't fight back tears at the thought of her body going still forever. By the time I reached the hospital, I was going crazy. My hair disheveled, my eyes swollen and my shirt crumpled, I demanded to know Mags' room number. I darted through the corridors, taking the stairs two at a time, and as I was pushing the door open, a figure threw itself against me. Judging by the way it fit perfectly into my arms, it was Annie. Sobs wracked her body as she clung to me, croaking out what had happened. I couldn't even find the energy to comfort her, because it was tormenting me as well. She seemed to realize this because she squeezed my hand soothingly, and lead me inside the room. I stopped dead in my track when I saw Mags. The first thing that struck me was the fact that she was unmoving. I ran towards her and touched her arm with more force than I intended to." Mags," I said, my voice heavy with tears. I was weeping at this point, convinced that she was dead." Mags, please don't die. Don't leave me alone, Mags. Please. I love you, I love you. Stay with me." I began to cry with such force that I was shaking uncontrollably. Even Annie's lips against my skin couldn't comfort me. Noises of such despair, noises that I had thought I was incapable of making, tore out of my throat. I was knowing grief as I had never known it before. Suddenly, something happened that stopped my tears momentarily. I felt Mags' hand move. It was slight, but I felt it. And it lifted. Her hand found my face and began to stroke my cheek as her eyes fluttered open. I had never thought brown a beautiful colour, but when I saw her eyes, it was suddenly stunning and brought hope. Relief enveloped me in such a crushing hug that I couldn't breathe for a moment. But Mags' voice was therapy." Idiot boy, Finnick. Do you think I'd really leave you? Never in a million years." Her words were garbled, but after years of being with her, I could understand her speech just as well as I did before. I knew this was a side-effect of the stroke, but I was too happy to care. What was important was that she was alive, and with me. Tears flowed freely down my cheeks, but her caressing touch wiped them away. This time, the tears were of joy. " I don't know, Mags. You never were very smart." I responded, feeling a little like myself again. Mags lightly batted my cheek with her hand and made to pull it away, but I gently caught it and kissed it. I bent down and kissed her soft white hair, her forehead, her nose and her cheeks. I pecked her on her soft lips and kissed the tears which had begun to fall from her eyes away. We stayed with our noses and foreheads touching for a long time before I heard Annie sobbing. I tenderly pulled her onto my lap, where she buried her face in the crook of my neck. After she pulled away, she looked at Mags. I saw the same love in her eyes that I felt for my mentor. I saw, in that moment, the bond forming between the two women, the only two people important to me. And it was beautiful. I had never seen anything like it. I silently vowed to protect them from all harm as Mags and Annie embraced each other. I didn't care how many people I had to meet in the Capitol, it would be worth it if these two were safe. And, right now, they were. That was what mattered. That day, we didn't worry about what was coming, or ask about what had happened. We kissed and hugged and laughed, and were lost in happiness and love for each other.


	9. Chapter 22

**Chapter** **22**

" Tie this one to the shelf," Annie instructed me. It had been 3 days since Mags' stroke, and as son as she had been deemed well enough to leave the hospital, Annie and I had got down to preparing a party for her. She would be back in half an hour, and we had done our best to decorate the place. It turned out that Annie was extremely skilled when it came to organizing parties. She was worried about everything, from the colour coordination, to where each balloon should be. I had tried my best to help her out, but even I had to admit that the party was the fruit of her efforts. The front door and living room of Mags' house looked wonderful and Annie had ordered a special cake from the bakery, not to mention that she had cooked at least 15 different dishes. I was happier than I had been in my life, with both Annie and Mags safe and well. I was away from the Capitol, so Nancy was mentoring both tributes this year. The Games had come to an end, and the winner was a particularly sly girl called Johanna Mason. I had to admit that she was clever. Her plan had been to convincingly portray herself as weak, and she had fooled everyone, including me. Towards the end, she displayed her ability to chop people to pieces within an axe. I was impressed, but not as proud as I was of Annie. In the past 3 days, she hadn't had even one spell, and was alert and enthusiastic. She was as overjoyed as I was at Mags' recovery. I had conveyed what I felt to her, and she had positively beamed. Then she told me that it was all because of me, for if I wasn't with her, she would have broken down for sure. I had protested, but she stopped my lips with a kiss. I was all too happy to comply. Now, with everything ready, I sat down with an exaggerated sigh that expressed my mock tiredness. Annie turned around from where she was adding the finishing touches to the food, and halted at me, saying," Stop pretending to be tired, you haven't done anything." I pretended to be hurt and scowled as she turned away. Planning to surprise her, I crept up behind her silently and hoisted her up into my arms. Annie shrieked, and tried to slap my hand away, but I continued to lift her, and swung her legs around my shoulders so than she was sitting on them. Gripping the front of her thin legs, I turned on the music player and danced around the room, striking ridiculous poses and swimming her arms around. We did that for ten minutes and by the time we collapsed onto the sofa, she was giggling. The sound was so pleasing that son the sound of my laughter joined hers. As she sat up, I pulled her petit figure against me, cuddling her and said," You're right, you're the one who should be tired. You've done all the work. Mags is going to be really happy. I'm so proud of you, Angelfish." She smiled when she softly kissed my cheek, saying," I love you, Finn." I captured her lips with mine, and devoured them. She tangled her hands in my hair, and by this point, my hands were clutching her hips. The sound of the doorbell ringing made us break apart. I was still for a moment, still lost in the feel of Annie, but Annie jumped into action, whispering loudly," It's Mags!" Annie forced me up and dragged me to the door. When she opened it to reveal Mags in a hospital gown, she shouted," Surprise!" I followed suit, not wanting to face Annie's wrath later on. I could see my mentor's eyes light up, and I bent to gather her in my arms. She chuckled and whacked me lightly, saying," Put me down, young man!" Her words were a little harder to make out, but Annie and I didn't mind. The side-effects if the strike were slightly garbled speech and slower motions than before. But Mags was nearing old age anyways and this was expected, so it didn't matter. I carried her to the table, making sure to be careful and gentle, and set her down at the chair we had decorated for her. Mags' face was filled with pride when she saw the food and decorations, and I rushed to tell her that it was Annie's work. Annie started to protest, but I grabbed her shoulders and escorted her to Mags, who embraced her. Annie responded with care. The night passed with us eating, laughing and telling tales. We all slept at Mags' house in one room. As I draped a quilt over my mentor, I kissed her forehead and muttered goodnight. Annie and I curled up together on a mattress, where the warmth if each other's bodies kept us comfortable. That night, I dreamt about a place where Mags, Annie and I lived happily. And for the first time, I thought that the dream could be a reality.


	10. Chapter 23

**Chapter** **23**

" I can't believe she's alive," said Johanna in her usual off-hand manner. It had been three years since her victory, and she and I had become firm friends. I had discovered that we were much alike. After she won, Snow had decided that she was desirable, but she had refused his offer flat out. She then payed the ultimate price, as her entire family was wiped out. She was shaken, but put up a brave face and still remained firm in her decision. It worked, because now Snow had no leverage against her. And anyways, Snow's attention was obviously going to be on the girl from District 12, the victor of the 74th Hunger Games. Her name was Katniss Everdeen, and she had pulled through along with her fellow victor and lover, Peeta Mellark, Johanna and I both knew that the Capitol was enraged at having 2 victors, because it meant that they were outsmarted. Katniss seemed familiar, though I didn't know why. Although I didn't like her very much, I couldn't help but admire her courage, and "spunk" as Haymitch called it. Haymitch was another person I had grown close to. I wondered sometimes why I chose these people as my friends, but I always came to the conclusion that it was the fact that they were as broken as me. They had been tributes in the Games, and now mentored poor children, sending them off to their deaths, and had to put up with the torture just like me. I knew that the Capitol would be looking for a way to punish Katniss, but I had a feeling that she wouldn't give up. She was broken on the inside, just like the rest of us, but she hid it well. What really angered me was her star-crossed romance with Peeta. It was obvious that she didn't really love him, but the Capitol was stupid enough to fall for their act. I was furious at her, because she couldn't even pretend to be in love,while Annie and I strived to hide our adoration for each other from everyone else. Pushing thoughts of this from my mind, I got up to go and congratulate Haymitch for his tributes' victory. I asked Johanna to join me but she said she wanted to sleep. I knew she was lying, because Johanna rarely slept, but I offered to escort her to bed. I was suddenly overcome with a strong desire to express my love for someone. I was tired of pretending that the ludicrous Capitol citizens meant so much to me, and wanted to show someone that I actually cared for them. Perhaps Johanna was the wrong person to practice it on, for she'd surely murder me if I tried to be affectionate with her. But I could always fight back. So when she turned to say goodbye to me outside her Capitol room, I lifted her off the ground, and threw her body over my shoulder. She kicked and pounded her fists on my back, but I could tell she was amused. I began to tickle her, as I knew this was her weak point. She squirmed in my grasp, and shouted abuses at me, but it was her way of responding, so I didn't mind. When I finally set her down on her bed, I pinned her there so that she be able to get up. To my surprise, she didn't even try. She just went limp. Concerned, I climbed in beside her. She didn't even push me away, which I took as a bad sign and got worried. I stroked her hair and tears suddenly filled her eyes. Never having seen Johanna cry before, I was immediately put on the alert. I pulled her to me and cradled her, whispering assurances. But I knew they wouldn't work, because Johanna rarely cried, and when she did, it was for a deep reason. When I asked her what was wrong, she replied in between sobs," I'm just so suck of everything, Finnick. I don't want to do this anymore. I'm tired of pretending to be strong, tired of seeing kids die, tired of hiding my pain. I just want the hurting to stop." My heart ached for her, because I was facing the same trouble, and I lowered her onto the bed. I tucked her in a blanket, and tenderly kissed her forehead. She flinched, which was a sign that Johanna was still in there somewhere. I continued to smother her in kisses, until she lifted a pillow and bashed my head with it. Soon, a full- fledge pillow fight was taking place, at the end of which, Johanna was laughing. I gently nudged her and said," There you are." She smiled the softest smile she ever had and said," Here I am." Then she did something she had never done before, she leant forward and kissed my cheek. I smiled and whispered good night to her as I left. When I found Haymitch, I thumped him on the back and said," Guess your girl did have a lot of spunk after all." Haymitch nodded his head grimly and replied," Yeah, and a hell lot of good it's going to do." I stared at him, confused, and asked," What's that supposed to mean?" His reply caused elation, anxiety, shock and excitement. " It means she's started a rebellion."


	11. Chapter 24

**Chapter** **24**

Those words of Haymitch caused a spark inside me. But instead of rushing to put it out like I always did when seemingly " crazy" ideas like this entered my mind, I let it be. And it grew every day, eventually lighting into a fire blazing mightily inside my heart. I wanted to rebel more than anything. I wanted with my life to see Snow's blood on my hands. And, for the first time in forever, the thought was a possibility. Because I wasn't alone in my desires. Katniss' victory had caused unrest. The Capitol and she herself tried to show that two had won because if their undying love, but the districts were not so easily fooled. Especially when they were looking for an opportunity to fight back. Secret schemes were brewing, and people were plotting against the Capitol. Some even had the audacity to uprise. People within the Capitol themselves were in on the plan as they, despite having lived there for their whole lives, were dissatisfied with the situation. Mentors like me, Haymitch, Beetee and Johanna were involved. Ideas took shape and a general plan was laid out. After the assassination of last year's Head Gamemaker, Plutarch Heavensbee filled his place. He turned out to be part of a secret rebel organization force, and the third Quarter Quell was apparently going to be planned carefully with a twist of rebellion to it. I was not let in on all the plans, just tidbits, as my fellow mentors were. We were told tiny bits and pieces for fear of word getting out. So far, there was no danger. With Katniss' engagement and preparation for the 75th Games, the Capitol was very busy. Before I left for home, I, along with some of my fellow mentors, were told that these Games would be different, and our assistance would be required. I puzzled over this on my journey to District 4. On my way to Annie's house, I realized that I had been spending less time with Annie ever since I heard about the rebellion. Guilt threatened to choke me, because I had promised to stay with her, and more than that, I needed to look after her. It was my duty, and she came before everything else. Even the rebellion. So I decided to treat her. I backed away from the front door of Annie's house, and sped to mine instead. Dropping off my things, I got to work. Since I had been at Annie's house for most of the time, the furniture was gathering dust. I did my best to clean everything. When I entered my room, I flung myself onto my bed and inhaled the scent of it for a moment. I had forgotten how much I missed this place. I softly touched my family's picture, wishing that my hand could reach through the glass and feel their skin. But the thought of decorating the place for Annie distracted me, and I hurriedly started to work. After an hour, I stepped back to admire my work. The room was as spotless as I could make it, and flowers sat in vases, hung from the windows, and spiraled around the main light. A bright banner reading: Welcome home, Angelfish! hung from one corner of my bedroom to the other. The curtains had been pulled back to reveal sunshine that lit up the whole room, and a jug of orange juice lay next to two cups and a plate of cookies on my table. The wardrobe doors were open, revealing my clothes and some if Annie's that she had dropped off at my house in case she needed to stay. Right above the bed, I had placed a photo of me and her at the beach, lounging on the sand and sticking our tongues out. Losing no time to be proud, I dashed to Annie's house. As soon as she opened the door, I hoisted her up and carried her down the road to my house. She squealed and giggled the whole way, and when we entered my house, I set her down. She turned to me hands on her hips, but I gently set my hand over her eyes. "It's a surprise for you, " I said, as I guided her up the stairs. Pushing the door of my room open, I lowered my hand from Annie's face. She gasped as she looked around the room. I saw her eyes take in everything, from the flowers to the chocolate chips on the cookies. When they finally settled on me, she didn't hesitate before pressing her lips to mine. They conveyed gratitude and happiness, and when we drew away, she said," So I'm living with you now." I grinned as I replied,"Yeah. You better like this place, cause you're staying here no matter what." Annie laughed lightly as she replied," You've given me no reason to dislike you." The days passed like that, with me spending time with Annie, and trying to contact the rebels secretly at the same time. I was not permitted to tell Annie anything, even though I was burning to. The head rebels had said that she might somehow leak the news out. I was angry at them, but knew they were right, so I kept quiet. Annie was too intelligent not to recognize that I was keeping something from her. She kept pestering me, trying to force the truth out, but I insisted it was nothing. Eventually, she gave up, but she had come to the conclusion that I was plotting against the Capitol. This terrified her, and she begged me to stop, but she knew it wouldn't work. So she tried to spend more time with me, and grow closer. I responded with enthusiasm, and spent the days enjoying with my Angelfish. One day when we were curled up on the couch, Annie muttered against my shoulder," Finn?" I grunted in response, and she spoke," Promise me that whatever happens we'll stay together." I lifted my head and looked her in the eyes, saying with all the faith I could muster," I promise, Angelfish. And Finnick Odair never breaks his promises, especially when he makes then to a girl." I waggled my eyebrows suggestively at the last sentence, and Annie laughed, saying," I should hope not." That night, ad Annie fell asleep on my chest, I thought that what I had said to Annie was probably one of the truest things Is had said in my life. Because I knew that even a rebellion and a war couldn't keep us apart .


	12. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hey, guys! Listen, I'm sorry these past few chapters have been so serious, but I needed to add a little about the rebellion. The next chapter will be full of fluff, because after that, the Quarter Quell starts, and you all know Finnick and Annie don't reunite till after it ends. Please keep reading and do review, because I want to know how you like my story.**

**Chapter 25**

"Now what do we have to watch?" I asked grumpily as I settled down on the sofa beside Mags and Annie. Word had gotten round that there was some mandatory viewing. Since I had been on a phone call with Haymitch, discussing a few "things", I wasn't too happy when Annie told me to come downstairs and watch. Sandwiched between the two lovely ladies of my life, I wrapped an arm around each of them, and my mood did improve slightly. However, Annie's reply wasn't what I was looking for," I guess they're showing Katniss' wedding dresses. For the voting, you know." I said bitterly," Yeah, I can't wait to choose what she gets to marry her pretend lover in." However, Annie's saddened eyes concerned me and I listened carefully to what she said. "Just think about how she must be feeling. It's so unfair; she's got absolutely no privacy. The Capitol doesn't care about what she wants; they go ahead and do it anyways. She might want a few moments alone to weep or celebrate, but the Capitol publicizes her every move." As soon as the words left her mouth, I found myself agreeing with them, and sympathy for Katniss washed over me. It was unjust, her having to marry Peeta when she didn't want to. She didn't even have that freedom. I thanked God for the millionth time for having Annie love me back. I couldn't imagine what it would be like in Peeta's situation, giving Annie my heart, but waiting for her never returned love. Caesar's words snapped me out of my stupor, as he was saying it was time for the third Quarter Quell. I felt Annie stiffen beside me and I wrapped my arm more tightly around her waist, giving her support. I could feel my body uptight too, though it was more out of excitement. We had been informed that the third Quarter Quell was designed especially for the rebellion, and I was waiting to see how. President Snow's face flashed across the screen and I had the sudden urge to break the TV but I restrained myself. The real trouble came when he spoke," For our third quarter quell, the male and female tributes will be reaped from the existing pool of victors." At first, his words had no impact, but the truth soon began to sink in and I felt as though the sea was pulling me under. And for the first time, I was unable to swim back up. The only thing that could pull me up was when Annie gave an audible gasp and fainted right into my arms. I immediately bent over her, shaking her lightly, but at the same time, my mind was trying to process Snow's words. When reality sank in completely, I was able to understand. I was going back into the arena. Going to fight in another Hunger Games. And I knew I didn't have a choice, because even if I wasn't reaped, I would have to volunteer. I was going to have to go. Rage, then emptiness washed over me. The sound Annie's faint breathing brought me back to life. I gently set her head on the sofa, and rushed to the kitchen, where I cupped my hands and scooped up a handful of water from the faucet. I opened my hands slightly, letting the water drip onto Annie's face. She awoke with the same gasp that she had gone down with, and her eyes glazed over. Fearing another panic attack, I quickly embraced her and spoke soothing words. When she recovered, she started crying. Feeling helpless, I looked at Mags. To my surprise, she was serene, and her face was lit by a soft, knowing smile. It was at that moment that I realized Mags was going in with me. There were two female victors of District 4, Nancy having passed away last year. If Annie was reaped, Mags would volunteer to take her place. And I knew that no amount of pleading, begging, crying or even threats from me would change her decision. I had no idea how to respond to that, but Mags reached out her hand and patted my arm, planting a kiss on my cheek. I smiled gratefully at her, and squeezed her hand, but turned my attention to the source of sobs in my arms. I carried her to our bedroom, where I could comfort her. Not that Mags was a nuisance of any sorts, but sometimes I needed to be alone with Annie. I knew Mags would understand. When I set her down on the bed, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me, whispering assurances into her hair. I continued to repeat the same words- it's OK, you're here with me, you're safe, I love you, it's going to be alright- until she calmed down and her tears stopped flowing. Then she looked up at me with puffy eyes and quivering lips and said,' "I can't go back in that… I just can't do it." I looked back into her fascinating eyes and said with fierce protectiveness," You aren't going to have to." Confusion took over her face as she questioned," What do you mean?" I had to look away; because the answer was something I both wanted and didn't want at the same time." I mean that you're not going back into the arena. If you're chosen, Mags will take your place." Annie's tense body relaxed, but immediately stiffened as she took in the real truth behind my words. She clutched at my shirt and started babbling incoherently," No, she can't, she can't go, she's too old, too frail, she won't make it, I forbid it, you can't let her, Finnick, I'll never forgive myself, I'll go instead of her." I looked at Annie, at a loss for words, but she seemed to realize that her words wouldn't make a difference, because the matter was totally out of my control. Her pupils dilated in fear as she noticed my situation for the first time. Her whisper broke my heart;" You're going too, aren't you?" And because I loved Annie and couldn't find it in my heart to lie to her, I nodded my head. Annie's stricken face was almost too much to bear as she asked;" This is because of the rebellion, isn't it?" I didn't know how to reply, so I said nothing. But Annie gathered my response anyways and started weeping again. This time, I didn't have enough courage to hold up, so I let the tears flow as well. We both sat crying for a long time, slowly letting the wounds heal, and when we had recovered, we cuddled up beside each other and wiped one another's eyes. After kissing and stroking each other's hair and whispering our love to each other, Annie's exhaustion had taken its toll and she drifted off to sleep. The thought of staying there beside her was tempting, but I had a few things to do. When I went to check on Mags, she was slumbering on the sofa, hand wrapped around her cane. I smiled fondly, and scooped her up. Deep in sleep, she didn't even notice as I tucked her into a bed in a guest room, and kissed her forehead tenderly. On my way back to my room, I called Haymitch. He picked up on the second ring, and greeted me with:" Finally thought of me, golden boy?" This was a nickname for me from him, or rather, my permanent name, as he rarely used my real one. I was too drained of energy to be sarcastic, so I replied,"Yeah, I worked it out. So we're going back in, are we?" I can almost hear his nod. That's when I realized what this was all about. The 75th Games were a means to punish Katniss and Peeta. Their actions had caused trouble, and to teach them a lesson, Snow was putting them back into the arena. It didn't matter how many other lives were taken, Snow's main cause was to kill them. But I knew that wasn't going to happen. Haymitch voiced my thoughts," Well, I've got news. Don't get too worked up, because your life isn't really the subject of discussion right now. As your dumb brain has undoubtedly already figured out, this is about Katniss. Snow's punishing her. And we can't let her die. If she does, so does the rebellion. She's the symbol. The Mockingjay. Do you understand what that means?" I managed to utter a yes before the call ends. It meant that we were all going to have to keep her alive, no matter what the personal cost.


	13. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Annie seemed to somewhat come to terms with the fact that Mags and I were going back into the arena, though she still flew into rages at times. Once, when she was crying about it, and I tried to comfort her, she became angry and forcefully pushed me out of the room. I wanted to explain to her why I had to go, but I couldn't. She knew that it had something to do with the rebellion, but that only frightened her. So I steered clear of the topic. Annie knew that begging from her- however much it would kill me- wouldn't work, because she stopped trying to convince me. Instead, she tried to enjoy her remaining few days before the Quell with me. I was happy to comply. We spent the days having fun to the fullest. Most of our time was spent at the beach, which had become our second home. Swimming races and sun bathing was just the tip of what happened. I taught her how to lure fish, showed her tricks, made her learn the different strokes I had learnt from my father. I missed my family, but with Annie in my arms, I was content. It was as though she belonged there. I learnt that Annie had a special liking for seashells. It was with sad eyes that she told me it was because her older sister and she used to make jewelry out of them. It hurt to see Angelfish sad, so that afternoon, I brought some of my precious ropes from my house, and used them to make necklaces for Annie. She was truly talented at it, and I gazed in wonder as her skilled hands did the work. I had seen her so happy after a long time, so I made a point of digging deep into the sand and searching the water for exotic seashells. I had yet to find one as beautiful as Annie. The next day, I had already whipped of my shirt and waded into the water, giving Annie privacy as she took off her own. She was taking quite long, so I looked back worriedly. Annie was in the process of removing of removing her shirt, but was apparently struggling. "Finn," she called," It's stuck." I fell onto the sand, rolling around in laughter. She glared at me, arms raised above her head helplessly. Choking back chuckles, I walked over to her, and gently untangled her shirt from her hair, pulling it over her head. She gave me a heart-stopping smile, full of gratitude, and I wrapped her in my embrace. She leaned forward, and pecked my cheek and my nose. My lips sought hers, and soon we were on the sand, her on top of me. When she drew away, her long red hair fell in a curtain around my face, and she tried to brush it away, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment. I tried to kiss the red bloom away, but she just blushed harder. I flipped, so I was on top of her, and licked her cheek. Her expression turned to one of disgust, which greatly amused me and she said," Yuck, Finnick! Why did you do that?" In reply, I smiled and ran my tongue along her cheek again. She squirmed and kicked in my grasp, but I was much stronger than her, and pinned her there, where I licked every inch of her face. By the time I released her, my mouth was full of the vanilla and flowery taste of Annie, and I was laughing. Wiping her face, she pounced on me, and began to run her tongue over my face. In retaliation, I stuck out my own, and when hers came close to my mouth, I twined mine around it. She tried to pull back, but our linked tongues prevented it. I pressed closer to her, and she gave up struggling, and just kissed me. The day before the reaping, she was teaching me how to bake a cake. I would prefer if she did it, but she insisted that I should learn as it was a very useful skill. I wanted to point out that they would hardly ask us to bake cakes during the rebellion, but I didn't think it would be wise, so I obliged. We had invited Mags for dinner, and Annie had tried her best to cook a delicious meal. I attempted at helping, but I decided if we all wanted to prevent throwing up tonight, I should just stay away. Half an hour to Mags' arrival, Annie decided to go take a shower and put on some new clothes. She told me to bake a cake quickly. I was reluctant, but Annie forced me to, saying that she had taught me well enough. So while she dressed, I baked a cake. I racked my brains for all the instructions she had given, and by the time I put it in the oven, I was panting. I decided to go up and change as well, because if Mags and Annie saw me in my jeans, I'd obviously be dead. When I opened the room door, I saw that Annie had already laid out my clothes. I smiled at the formal shirt and suit trousers lying neatly on the bed, and then I noticed the piece of paper folded neatly into the shirt pocket. I took it out, unfolded it and read Annie's curvy handwriting:

_Love you always and forever, Finn_

_Yours for eternity,_

_Angelfish_

At that, my heart was bursting with love for my girlfriend. Suddenly, girlfriend seemed too small a word for Annie. I kissed the paper and set it on my bedside table, and when Annie emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel, I grabbed her petit body, pulled her towards me and kissed her with all the might I had. I put into that kiss all the love I had, all the sorrows I had felt for her, all the joy there was in simply holding her. One of my hands was on her hip, the other resting atop her chest, where I could feel her pounding heart. When we broke apart, I gasped for air. Annie just stared at me with those mesmerizing green eyes and smiled beautifully. I flashed her my trademark grin before striking a ridiculously provocative pose, and with a laugh from her, I was pushed into the bathroom. After showering and putting on some 'decent' clothes, according to Annie, I went downstairs, where Mags had already arrived and been greeted by Annie. They were both sitting at the dinner table, and looked up when I came in. Mags smiled fondly, and opened her arms. I walked into them, and squeezed her as close to me as possible, mostly for the sake of teasing her. It worked because she started mumbling in mock anger and tried to pull away, and chuckling, I released her. "Don't make me regret my decision of keeping you alive in the arena, young man," Mags said in a threatening voice. I laughed, and after ruffling her hair affectionately, I took a seat beside Annie. Annie looked pretty in a green dress that matched her eyes and went well with the butterfly clip in her wavy red hair. She flew to get the food as I chatted with my mentor. I took advantage of Annie's momentary absence to talk about the reaping. Suddenly, Mags reached across the table and grabbed my hand. I looked at her questioningly, and she said," Finn, whatever happens in that arena; promise me that you will keep the Mockingjay alive." I stared at her in confusion, because hadn't we all agreed on that already? She seemed to understand what I was confused about because she continued," I mean it's absolutely necessary. You will protect her, even if it means leaving me behind." For a moment, I was processing her words, trying to make sense of them. When I understood, I shook my head vigorously. I started saying different things that all had the same meanings: Of course not. You are more to me than she could ever be. Mags just smiled sadly at me. She spoke with such conviction of her own death that my heart broke," I'm an old lady, Finnick, my life is nearly over. There is no way I can make it in that arena. And even if I do, I'll probably die a few months later. I've lived my life, my son, but you just found your sole purpose. You can't give up a lifetime of happiness ahead for an old woman who has only a few days of sickness ahead of her. Annie needs you, the Mockingjay needs you, and the rebellion needs you. I need you to stay alive. Do this as your last favor to me." Mags' speech pained me physically, but it didn't convince me. Never in my wildest dreams would I be cruel enough to so easily give up the life of the woman who had brought me back from the arena alive, taken care of me, and been my mother in all the ways that mattered. I looked into her eyes to convey my thoughts to her without voicing them, but what I saw there made me instantly look away. I saw firm determination; a decision made that could not be reversed. And I knew that even if I refused to leave Mags behind, she would sacrifice herself for the Mockingjay. Suddenly, I was full of rage for Katniss, because she was causing this trouble. It was her fault that I was going to lose Mags and maybe Annie too. But then my anger abated, and I saw sense, because if it weren't for Katniss, many other lives would be lost too. So when Annie came back in, I forced my features into a smile and tried to enjoy dinner. But the best part was definitely the cake. Annie set it down on the table, announcing with pride that I had baked it. I pulled her in for a one-armed hug and met Mags' amused expression with sticking my tongue out. She shook her head, smiling, and cut herself a slice. Annie followed suit, and they both bit into it at the same time. For a moment, they chewed; thoughtful expressions on their faces, but then their faces contorted and they spit their mouthfuls out. Annie wiped her mouth and tongue, while Mags had a huge gulp of water. I watched them in surprise; surely my baking skills weren't that bad? Then Annie exclaimed," It's so salty, Finnick! What did you do?" Then realization dawned on me, and I couldn't stop laughing. I was doubled up, and managed to say in between fits of giggles," I put salt in instead of sugar. I'm sorry, it was an accident. I remember thinking why the sugar was next to the pepper but I just dismissed the thought." After that, the laughter of the three of us was echoing around the house. After Mags left with goodbye kisses from both of us, Annie and I went to bed. We slept with our arms around each other and our limbs entangled. It was the best night's sleep I had had in ages.


	14. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

The day of the reaping, Annie had a mental breakdown. I was dressed and ready to leave, but when I called Annie downstairs, I heard a scream. I flew upstairs, ready to murder whatever had caused the scream, but I saw Annie sitting with her head over the toilet, her eyes wild and her chest heaving as she vomited her breakfast. I enveloped her in my arms and held her trembling body against me, rubbing her back soothingly. After a while, her energy drained and she started weeping. I wanted to cry, but I had to be strong for her so I told her firmly that it would be alright, that I wasn't leaving yet, that she would mentor me, that we'd always be together. Half an hour later, the tears stopped and she embraced me in her most crushing hug, as though she never wanted to let go. I gently kissed the top of her head, and made her stand. She wiped her eyes and said," I'm sorry… your shirt… I didn't mean to…" I looked down at my shirt, which was slightly soaked with her tears. I held her shoulders and shook my head, smiling. "I'll just change it, Angelfish; it doesn't matter a tiny bit," I said. So when we had both changed, we left the house. When we arrived at the reaping square, we saw that everyone had already gathered, and were apparently waiting for us. We rushed to the stage, where Mags was already standing, along with our two other male victors. I hugged Mags and nodded my head at the other two from over her shoulder. Then I made my way back to Annie, who was being forced into position by a peacekeeper. I was enraged and walked right over to him, my face inches from his. "Get your hands off her," I growled. He looked at me, fear in his eyes, but tried to put up a show. He said mockingly," Why, what's she to you?" I roughly pulled Annie to me, and said threateningly," She's my victor, in case you've forgotten. I'm her mentor, and I'll treat her as I see fit. And you definitely don't come in that category. So stay away from her, or I'll make you." With that, I turned away, pulling Annie along with me. I squeezed her hand reassuringly, as we couldn't be open in public. It was hard physically not to touch her when she was so close, but I had faced difficulties before. So I steadied her as Sheema brightly greeted the crowd. I glanced at the people in the square, but their expressions surprised me. Some of them wore looks filled with sympathy, but the faces of most were hard and angry. They were as furious as we were about the situation. I couldn't help but feel a twinge of excitement despite the circumstances. The real trouble came when Sheema went over to the girls' bowl. There were only two slips of paper, and Sheema picked the one on the top. She unfolded it, and as her mouth opened, Annie started trembling. I whispered words of comfort, restraining myself from embracing her. However, when the name was read out, Annie was inconsolable. "Annie Cresta," Sheema's voice said, lacking its usual cheeriness. She looked sadly at Annie, because she too had grown attached over the years. Annie collapsed onto the floor, and rocked back and forth, screaming and crying. I, feeling helpless, looked at Mags, who nodded reassuringly, and walked up to Sheema, motioned to herself and raised her hand in the air. A pang of relief and hurt hit me, as Sheema introduced Mags as the female tribute. Annie seemed to realize what had happened, and flung herself at Mags, holding her and rambling incoherently. I knew she was trying to say that Mags couldn't go in, but I couldn't do anything about it, so I forced myself to stay in place, as Annie was taken inside the Justice Building. Sheema made her way to the male reaping bowl, and called out my name. I felt only numbness, because I had known months before that I was going back into the arena, and had long stopped grieving. So, with a round of applause in which only a few participated, the crowd dispersed. I was led into a room in the Justice Building, where I had an hour to say goodbye. When the door shut, I felt sad for the first time, because this room reminded me of the 65th Hunger Games, when my family had made me promise to come out, and had given me their full support. Their memories brought a fresh wave of pain, and soon I was crying, face in my hands. I thought I could almost feel my mother's hand stroking my hair. When I looked up, I was surprised to see that someone actually was doing it. It was a face I hadn't seen in 10 years, so I hastily made to wipe away the tears, but the girl- or woman, as she was now- caught my hands. "It's OK, Finnick. You don't always have to be brave," she said softly. She sat down beside me and looked at me. I studied her, absorbing everything about her, the changes that had occurred during the time we hadn't met. Sarah had been a good friend of mine in school, before I had been reaped, but I hadn't maintained contact with her after my victory, thinking it best to stay away for her protection. I was surprised that she came to visit me, and she sensed as much." Don't be so surprised. I didn't forget about you, you know. I just thought you needed time to recover. From what the Capitol did to you. But I'm still your friend." Her words were almost too much to bear, so I didn't hesitate before hugging her tightly. I put into the hug all the lost years, our friendship, the love I had- and still- held for her. She returned it as fiercely. All too soon, peacekeepers came to take her away, and she was waving, saying, "You can do it, Finnick. I know you can. Stay safe and alive. You've won once, you can do it again." With a soft smile from her and an even huger grin from me while flexing my muscles, the door shut. Time flew by and soon, I was on the train, with Mags and Sheema. We were waiting for our "mentors" to arrive. I resisted the temptation to point out that we didn't need a person to train us; that was our job. But I took back my words when I saw a puffy-eyed Annie walk through the doors along with Jake, victor of the 68th Games. I almost ran over to greet her, but I remembered at the last moment that our relationship was private. But when she reached her room, I went in with her, and kissed her for all the kisses I was supposed to have given her, but had withheld. When she had fallen asleep with the emotional stress of the day, I quietly left the room, the situation reminding me painfully of the time when Annie had been reaped. But things were different now, I told myself sharply. We wouldn't be prisoners in our own lives for much longer. Settling down beside Mags with a cup of coffee, I curled an arm around her shoulders and waited for the real game to begin.


	15. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"Finnick!" I heard a voice yell. I turned around in exasperation, expecting to see another Capitol lady running towards me, but I was pleasantly surprised. A familiar face- my old stylist, Angelica- was beaming and waving at me from a distance. I smiled because I had grown fond of her over the years. She didn't mean any harm; she just wanted me to look good, which in my case wasn't a huge responsibility to undertake. Besides, she was the only woman in the Capitol who didn't faint at the sight of me, so we had become friends. I made my way towards her, and she leapt into my arms. She laughed and batted my biceps as I spun her around, her legs flying. I set her down, and she took hold of me immediately, marching forward. "Come on, Odair, we've got work to do. Just because you're good-looking doesn't mean I'll let you off the hook!" she said brightly. The "work" finished two hours later, and I was examining myself in the glass of the elevator doors as I rode down to my chariot for the upcoming tributes' presentation. I was dressed in nothing but a net draped over my body, which was Angelica's idea of me gaining sponsors. After years of performing my "duties", I didn't mind it. When I reached down, my first thought was that I should go mingle with the other victors, but after seeing a young woman nearby, standing isolated, I changed my mind. Grabbing many sugar cubes from a bowl for the horses, I walked in her direction. Katniss was stroking the black horse of her chariot, but Peeta was nowhere to be seen. I decided to make use of my time to get to know the Girl on Fire. I popped a sugar cube into my mouth and sauntered over to her. At the sound of the crunching, she turned around and I got a good look at the Mockingjay. For a moment, all I absorbed was her dark features that conveyed toughness and fierceness, but then surprise took me aback. Because I realized for the first time that Katniss was the girl I saw in District 12, when Annie was on her Victory Tour. She was the older sister, the one I had thought to be like me. But she didn't seem to recognize me from that incident, so I forced my lips into a cocky smile and said casually," Hello, Katniss." She looked uncomfortable at how open and exposed I was, and I wanted to laugh, because she was about to take part in a war, and she was flustered at bare skin? But she replied, trying to lighten her voice, "Hello, Finnick." I could see her take me in, see her judgment of me in her eyes. I could see her recall who I really was, and see her losing her impassive demeanor at how physically close I was. I wanted to know her point of view on the rebellion, but Haymitch had given strict orders on remaining discreet, as she and Peeta knew nothing but that they had caused a spark, and had to try and put it out. So, instead, I tried my usual tack and put on my flirty persona, the one I was best known for. I munched my sugar cube, and held out my hand to her. "Want a sugar cube? I mean, they're supposed to be for the horses, but who cares about them, right? They've got years to eat sugar, whereas you and I… well if we see something sweet, we better grab it quick." Katniss looked down at the sugar cubes in my hand, apparently embarrassed. "No, thanks. But I would love to borrow your outfit someday," she said, trying to get back at me. I smiled wryly, even though she couldn't see it. "You're absolutely terrifying me in that getup. What happened to the pretty little girl dresses?" I ran my lips slightly over my tongue, absorbing the sweet taste of the sugar. Katniss looked up into my face for the first time, and I could see her face hardening. She said curtly," I outgrew them." She was one hell of an interesting girl. I stepped forward and finger her collar, saying," It's too bad about this Quell thing. You could have made it out like a bandit in the Capitol. Jewels, money, anything you wanted." I was trying to get answers about her fury at the Capitol, something that would direct me to her opinion on the war, but the Mockingjay was smarter than I anticipated. Or maybe she was just oblivious. She responded," I don't like jewels, and I have more money than I need. What did you spend all yours on, anyway, Finnick?" Her question was direct and she said it without flinching, so I replied lightly,"Oh, I haven't dealt with anything as common as money in years." There was confusion and curtness in her voice as she asked," Then how do people pay for the pleasure of your company?" I was used to people being nasty about my Capitol visits, so I leaned in closer, my face right over hers, and my lips inches from her own. It had the desired effect; I could see her look uncomfortable. I said, in a seductive whisper, "What about you, girl on fire? Do you have any secrets worth my time?" And I saw her cheeks flush. I smiled because I was enjoying teasing her. But her reply surprised me," No, I'm an open book. Everybody seems to know my secrets before I know them myself." I smiled softly at the reality of her words. "Unfortunately, I think that's true." My ears picked up the sound of footsteps, and I saw Peeta walking towards us. I turned back to Katniss and whisper into her ear," I'm sorry you had to cancel your wedding. I know how devastating that must be for you." And, popping another sugar cube into my mouth, I walked away. My mind was on Katniss even as I greeted Mags, and helped her into our chariot. I told Mags what had happened, and we took off. There were screams at the sight of me, but anyone could see that the attention was on District 12. So, as I rode up to our district's floor, I thought about the Mockingjay. I just hoped that she would be strong enough to help us win the war.


	16. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

The next morning, I woke up with Annie shaking me slightly. When my eyes opened groggily, Annie's face swam in front of me and I could see her lips curving into a smile. Those lips came down on mine in a soft kiss. I was immediately zapped out of my sleep mode, and I pulled her down. We rolled over so that I was on top of her. I kissed her repeatedly all over her face and after a minute she said, "I knew that was the perfect way to wake you up." I grinned and said," It sure was." I lowered my face and planted a big, sloppy kiss on her lips. She returned it with as much clumsiness, making sure her tongue ran over my upper lip and chin in the process. We were soon in a kissing fight. I had never enjoyed a battle as much as this one, and I was fighting fiercely, covering her lips with mine. But she pushed me away, putting her hands on her hips and saying," Finnick Odair, get dressed and go down for training this instant!" I pretended to be rude and said," You don't give the orders here, Cresta." She glared at me and said," I do too. I'm your mentor." I shot a dagger look at her and said," The opposite way round, sweetheart. I'm your mentor. You're my victor."

"Mentor."

"Victor."

"Mentor."

"Victor."

"Mentor!"

"Victor!"

And then we both erupted into giggles because our argument was so ridiculous. I hugged Annie before I went down for training with Mags. This was very different from last time. The first time I had entered the Training Centre, I was 14 and eager to pick up survival skills, learn how to wield weapons and wanted to make an impact. But this time, I was casual about the whole issue. I had managed long ago to make an impression, and knew how to survive better than many of my contenders did. Weapons were no problem, because with 1 trident, I could kill more than a person with a spear, dagger and bow and arrow could. So during training, I mostly hung around, chucking spears and hurling knives with great ease. But I was sharply reminded of the fact that I could not be so light about the Quell, because my opponents were all victors too. I tried to visit stations and interact with the others. The trainers were all beyond impressed with my skills, and I got along with most people. While Mags went off to design some fishhooks, I stayed back with District 1 and 2. It was clear that they wanted to team up with me, but I didn't feel the same way. I didn't trust them and I knew they would turn their backs on me. They weren't part of the rebellion, and besides, I needed to protect Mags. I attempted at making conversation with Wiress and Beetee, who I knew for sure, would be an asset to the war, but they were obviously intimidated by me. I avoided the morphlings, who were glued to the camouflage station. Annie was the artistic one, not me, and anyways- however mean it sounded- I didn't want them on my team. I already had Mags, Katniss and Peeta to protect, and they were my priorities. Johanna and I spent time fooling around, since we didn't need any skills to survive; that was what we had been practicing ever since we won the Games. I found that I was actually quite good with an axe, its weight not bothering me as I was used to the trident. Johanna, on the other hand, found it hard to throw a trident with ease, claiming that it was too much like an overlarge fork, making me laugh. Chaff and Seeder were alright, but we didn't form a proper alliance. I met Peeta, and he seemed friendly. I couldn't help liking his personality, and felt sorry for him. I wondered how it would be to love Annie with all my heart, at the same time knowing that she didn't return my feelings. I searched for Katniss, and surprisingly found her at the knot- tying station. I didn't spend much time there, as it was a skill I had mastered a long time ago, but I crept up behind her and slid my arms around her shoulders, tying the knot she had been struggling with. She turned around and I flashed a smile at her, one she didn't return. She shot me a hostile look and went her own way. I was starting to feel exasperated; how could I protect her when she so openly distrusted me? Then I thought that maybe having Mags with me would help. Mags had this way of making someone warm up to her by just saying a few words. So when I went over to the Mockingjay again, I took Mags along with me. I didn't know what I expected Katniss to do, but I was a little surprised when she inexplicably took to Mags immediately. I was suddenly reminded of the way Katniss protected that little girl from District 11 in the arena, and admiration mingled with a bit of respect for her washed over me. And then her weakness hit me. She was too protective and defensive of the needy. Those who needed help, she pitied them, like all of us did, but she also made a point to help them, which few did. And Mags, an old, sweet woman who couldn't talk or walk properly and had zero chances of surviving in the arena, was helpless enough for Katniss to feel sorry for. So while Katniss and Mags made fishhooks-Mags did the making, Katniss the watching- I studied our future leader carefully, trying to work out how someone so impassive who could kill without remorse could be selfless enough to sacrifice her life for the ones who needed help. This girl was complicated. But then again, almost everything was. The third day of training, Katniss showed her true skills. It turned out that she was as talented with a bow and arrow as I was with a trident. I knew that this wasn't a skill she had learned in the arena, because no one could shoot as freakishly good as she could with just a few days of practice under their belt. She had been learning this from childhood, just as I had learnt how to wield a trident back home. After that, almost all the victors were pushing past each other to get to her, eager to have her on their team. But she didn't seem to want them. The only people she liked so far were Mags and District 3, who Johanna hilariously nicknamed Nuts and Volts. Katniss seemed to have been given orders by Haymitch to find other allies, because she tried spending time with everyone else too. I decided that it was an opportunity to get her on my team, so I asked her to teach me how to shoot, in exchange for me giving her instructions on how to throw a trident. It was clear that I was incompetent with a bow. It was too light and fast a weapon for my muscular body that had been built for heavy tridents and spears. But I got back at Katniss, who was clearly stifling laughter at the sight of me trying to shoot, when she held a trident for the first time. Her arms sagged with its weight, and when she threw, it fell a good 2 feet away from the target. I couldn't help a laugh that escaped me, and she glared at me, her pride hurt. I rearranged my features into a mock serious look and tried to teach her, but her lightweight and petit body couldn't cope with such heavy weapons. By the end of the lesson, none of us had really learnt much, but Katniss seemed to have stopped openly distrusting me and had even returned my thanks. I impressed the Gamemakers with my trident throwing skills during my private session and pulled a 10. But that was nothing compared to when Peeta and Katniss both received 12s. I knew that it was not so that they could get sponsors, for Snow had surely given orders for their deaths. They had angered the Capitol, and they received high scores so that they would be the first targets on everybody's lists. But Snow's clever plan wasn't going to work. I would make sure of that. He had won too much already. It was high time he learnt that the winner's crown wasn't reserved for him.


	17. Chapter 30

**Chapter** **30**

I awoke to Annie gently nudging me. I groggily opened my eyes and grunted questioningly. Annie laughed and suddenly, I felt something on my bare stomach. My time in the arena had made me alert, so I tensed, but when I looked down, it was only Annie's lips planting a soft kiss there. I squirmed under her mouth, ticklish and she sensed it, because she kissed me more fiercely. I tried to contain my laughter, so soft gasps escaped my mouth. After deciding that it was enough, Annie kissed upwards. Her lips touched my ribs, my chest and travelled up my neck. My pulse was pounding, and I was overcome with a desire to pull Annie's mouth to mine, but I let her play her game. After kissing my stubble, she finally reached my lips and it was too much to take. She was lowering her face, when I suddenly reached for her and pulled her down. She gasped in surprise, but I covered her mouth with mine, effectively silencing her. I was on top of her, my body crushing her petit one, but gentleness was the least of my concerns right now. I was hungry and fierce and desperate and was devouring her lips, barely letting her come up for air. I was leaving her tomorrow, and was upset about it for the first time. Upset because I wanted more time with her and I didn't have it. I tried to convey my undying love for her through my ferocious kisses. I didn't care that my hand was squeezing her chest, and the other tangled in her smooth hair, all I wanted was to show her that she was my world. Annie gave in and let me do whatever I wanted, pressing soft kisses to my lips, kisses so sweet that they made me want more. But eventually we both pulled away. I glanced at Annie, suddenly guilty for being so rough with her. She was fragile, and needed to be handled carefully. But Annie's swollen lips, reddened cheeks and illuminated eyes as she looked back were so beautiful that I found myself hovering over her face again. But before I could kiss her, she lifted her body up, pressed it to me and whispered into my ear," Happy birthday, Finn." And then I was sitting up, staring at her, because it couldn't really be my birthday, could it? But Annie's expression if joy and adoration said otherwise. It was my birthday, April 16th, the day I was born, the day I had celebrated for years out on the coast with my family, and later with Annie in my arms and Mags smiling happily and proudly at me. I didn't realize that I was crying until Annie's soft thumb brushed my cheek, wiping my tears away. I sniffed, trying to compose myself, because I could imagine my brother's face if he saw me crying in front of a girl. But the memory of Caspian's carefree laughter and toothy grins just made me cry more. Annie hugged me, and I wrapped her in my embrace, her touch comforting me. Later, when I had returned into " Finnick Odair" mode, I was walking towards the dining room to have breakfast with Annie and I bumped my hip against hers jokingly, saying," So what did you get Prince Charming for his birthday, my fair lady?" I expected her to sarcastically comment that being manhandled by me in bed was a gift in itself, but to my surprise, her eyes lit up and she turned just as we were about to enter the dining room. I questioned her as she dragged me into the elevator, and we rode upwards but she disregarded my pestering until we reached the roof of the Training Center. I stopped short. Because I had been up here many times when I needed to weep or console myself or talk to someone in secret. But never had I seen it look so lovely. Balloons of different bright colours strung from the wires and plants, pretty flowers surrounded a table full of goodies. A chocolate cake oozing deliciousness lay beside cookies, a plate of sugar cubes, chicken dripping with sauce and best of all, something small wrapped in shimmering golden paper. A banner reading Happy Birthday Finnick! was hung up. And to top of the cake with a cherry, Mags stepped out from behind it, smiling widely. There was so much motherly love in her eyes as she opened her arms for me that I ran into them crying. I let her stroke my hair and kiss the top of my head, and let her baby me, because this was probably the last time such a thing would happen. When I calmed down, I looked around for Annie, finding her where I had left her, looking teary eyed herself. I didn't want any more tears as this was supposed to be a happy day, so I cradled her in my arms, gently kissing her cheeks and whispering soothing words. It took a surprisingly short time for her to stop the tears, and she insisted that I put her down. Just to tease her, I didn't oblige and pranced around the roof with her in my arms, swinging her body around. She was laughing by the time I set her to her feet, but wobbled a bit when she reached the ground. A hand on her shoulder from me steadied her and she smiled up at me. I locked my gaze with hers, unable to peel away my eyes from her gorgeous face and said softly, " Thank you, Angelfish. For everything. I love you so much. More than you can possibly imagine." And then she was kissing me, because she was intelligent enough to imagine my love and her gentle kisses told me that she loved me too. I would have been content to stay with her like all day, but Mags whacked my arm. I turned my attention onto her, who said in pretense anger," Stop slobbering all over the girl, Finnick. She's dressed up for you, but that does not mean that you can mess her up." Annie, with a wicked smile on her face, agreed heartily with Mags and backed away from me in mock disgust. I made a grab for her, intending to show her how I would mess her up, but she slipped from my grasp and walked away with grace. I ran after her, and she darted around giggling, trying to avoid my touch. Soon my chase paid off and I caught her, tackling her to the ground where we rolled over in laughter. Mags smiled in her knowing way and said that she had to leave. I got up at once, pleading with her to stay, but I knew Mags wanted me to spend time with Annie because she refused. Before she left, she handed me a package wrapped in silver. I cautiously opened it and when I turned it over, I saw it was a framed picture. At first, my eyes admired the beautifully engraved frame but then my eyes landed on the photo. It was one of me after my Games, on the beach. It was one of my good days, as I was knee-deep in the water, smiling broadly and waving at the camera. But the sight that brought a huge smile to my lips was Mags, with her arms around my shoulders, her head lovingly resting against the top of mine. I turned to Mags and hugged her as tightly as I could without hurting her. Instead of thanking her, I kissed her all over her face and put my forehead against hers, which I knew was a gesture she loved. With a smile, she left and I turned back to the other treasure in my life. Annie and I spent the whole day on the roof, and stuffed ourselves. We played, we talked, we sat in silence with our arms curled around each other, we lost ourselves in our love for each other. It was certainly the best day I had experienced in the Capitol. For the first time, I let my worries fly away with the wind, and be carefree. But all too soon, the day came to an end, and I was called down to get ready for the pre-Games interview. I hadn't really worried about it, because I knew I just needed to smile and the audience would be wooed. But Annie, as my best friend, my lover and my mentor, of course immediately pulled me up from where I had been resting with her on the soft grass, and began to ramble about how late it was getting. She dusted the seat of my pants, and curled her hand back tentatively, suddenly conscious about touching me there. I thought it was the most adorable sight in the world, and I bent down to press my lips to her forehead. I caught her wrists, and purposely brought her hands back. Her face flushed, but I looked at her with tender warmth and placed my hands right on her bottom. I gently stroked her curve there, and she squeaked in surprise. I released her with a laugh, but just as I turned to go, Annie told me to wait. She handed me the wrapped box which had been lying there. I grinned at her to express my gratitude and curiously began to peel away the golden wrapping. It was too beautiful for me to tear and the fact that Annie's hands had done it made it even harder. Eventually, I just handed it to Annie and she opened it without difficulty, which surprised me. She had become so strong. To show my pride, I kissed her hand as it took off the last of the shiny paper. I paused midway in lifting my head. In Annie's hands was a small polished black box, made of wood. Carved into it were different things from my life. Tridents, the beach, fish, ropes, seashells and sugar cubes covered every inch of the box. Right in the middle, there was a handsome merman, holding carefully in his hands a beautiful angelfish. My breath was taken away by the beauty of it. I cautiously lifted the box out of Annie's hands and opened the lid. The sight of what lay inside brought tears to my eyes again. Annie had taken my most beloved rope, had painted it blue and green, and had somehow woven seashells into it. I started crying because it was so beautiful. The seashells brought back not only memories of the ocean, but memories of time spent in it with Annie. Because the seashells were the ones that Angelfish and I had collected whenever we had went to the beach. Its beauty wasn't the only thing that made it so unique, the fact that Annie's skilled hands had spent hours making it made it the best birthday present. Annie's hesitant voice interrupted my thoughts," Do you... like it?" Wiping my tears away, I turned my face to hers disbelievingly and said," Like it? Of course not. I LOVE it. No, I love love love it. It's almost as beautiful as you are. Thank you, Angelfish. You're the best. Bestest." Annie threw her arms around my neck and buried her face in the place between my throat and shoulder. I hugged her tightly but soon Sheema's voice floated into our ears," Finnick! Annie! Whatever are you two up to? Don't you know it's rude to keep someone waiting?" With a look shared between us, we burst out laughing and went down arm in arm. The next hour passed with me being scrubbed, washed and manhandled by by prep team. After they were done adjusting my makeup and making me spotless, I was sent to the next room, dressed in a cream bathrobe. I whipped it off, as it was going to have to be taken away anyways when Angelica arrived with my costume. The doorknob turned and I was expecting my stylist, so I jokingly struck a provocative pose. However, it was Annie. I openly gaped. She looked stunning. Her hair was curled and let loose around her shoulders, held up at the back with a seashell that had somehow been fashioned into a clip. Her emerald gown was tight at her chest and waist, and floated out into a swishy skirt below. I kept staring, unable to peel my eyes away. Annie glanced around the room, but when her eyes landed on me, she yelped and buried her face in her hands. I was confused for a moment, but then realized that I was standing naked and Annie was embarrassed. Pure, innocent Annie had probably never seen a nude man before, and when it was a man like me, the situation was all the more awkward. I started laughing and Annie's muffled voice interrupted me," It's not funny, Finnick! Wear something so I can look at you!" Reaching for my robe, I said in a seductive tone," Come on, Annie Bannanie. Girls kill for getting me naked in a room alone. At least admire my gorgeous body." Annie muttered something I didn't catch, but when I had slipped into my robe, I gently placed my hands above hers and lowered then from her face. Her pretty green eyes opened and immediately lit up at the sight of me. My heart fluttered, because no matter how many times she smiled, it was never enough. I bent to meet her lips at the same time the door opened, and Angelica stepped in. Annie backed away, but I pulled her back, saying," It's OK. Angelica's a friend." She nodded, her tense shoulders relaxing and smiled softly at Angelica. Angelica beamed back and I stifled a laugh at how excitable my stylist was. She grabbed Annie's hand and babbled," Hi, you must be Annie. Finnick talks about you all the time. He really loves you. It's great to meet you. You're so pretty, Finnick's lucky to have a girl like you. I'm sure we'll be good friends, because any friend of Finnick is a friend of mine." I pressed my hand over my mouth and chuckled at her behavior. Annie was pleasant as always and replied," Hello, Angelica. I'm glad I finally got to meet you. I really admire your work. It's lovely to meet the woman who makes Finnick look so amazing, I always wondered how he managed to transform from a scoundrel to an insanely attractive demigod." I scowled at Annie and elbowed her in the ribs, while she and Angelica shared a laugh. Soon, Sheema called Annie, and after pressing a kiss to my cheek, she left. My eyes followed her until the door clicked shut. Angelica spoke softly, which caught my attention," You really do love her, don't you?" I nodded, my throat constricted with emotion. Angelica grasped my hand and said," Then you'll never truly be apart." I met my stylist's eyes and swept her into a crushing hug. When I released her, she took out my costume and dressed me in it. It was pretty good, I realized, as I rode down in the elevator to where the pre- Games interviews were taking place. Many of my fellow victors had gathered in the room behind the stage. I spotted Mags talking to Cecelia from District 8, and thought of going over to her before catching sight of Johanna with her hands balled into fists to prevent them from tearing her dress. I contained my laughter at the sight of her dressed as a tree, as I knew she would probably try to hit me if I did such a thing. She glared at me in my costume by way of greeting and spat," How come you manage to look good in anything?" I flexed my muscles jokingly and said with an imperial air," Because I'm Finnick Odair, sweetheart." Johanna raised her eyebrows and said," Did you just call me sweetheart?" I slapped a hand to my forehead and said," Oh, my mistake. I meant bitter heart." I expected her to fly at me in mock rage so I took a cautious step back, but Johanna just burst out laughing, to my surprise. I didn't get to see her happy very often, so I joined in. She reached for my hand and squeezed it. I grasped it firmly back, my touch conveying how good a friend she was to me. Johanna suddenly looked straight into my eyes. I didn't flinch by the intensity of her gaze; instead, I took in the color of her eyes. They were brown, and had hardened over the years because of the pain she had faced. But there was a certain undeniable sweetness and prettiness to them, as though the girl who had existed before her Games still lurked there. All of a sudden, I was determined to protect that tenderness, make sure that the innocence of her gaze was never lost. But what saddened me was that it was already trickling away. Johanna's words struck me hard, but I couldn't alter the truth of them," Don't look for me in the arena, Finnick. I won't be there with you. You've got Mags and the Mockingjay on your plate already. And that blonde boy too... The bread one. You protect them. I've got District 3 to look after. Probably be dead in a minute if it weren't for me. I'll bring them over soon enough." And Johanna, because she was strong, brave, brash Johanna, didn't look regretful or upset as she mentioned her possible death to me. I tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, and bent to kiss it and whisper goodbye. But as soon as the word left my mouth, Johanna's hand flew to my face and slapped my cheek. I reeled back in surprise, not pain, and Johanna jabbed her finger into my chest, saying angrily," What the hell, Odair! This isn't time for weepy farewells, you understand me? Stop moping around like you're about to die, and focus on getting your ass back in one piece." I wanted to laugh, but something told me that wouldn't be a good idea. I was spared the trouble of replying by Katniss's arrival. All at once, the room fell silent. Not a very pleasant silence. Her dress was absolutely gorgeous, one of the most beautiful I had seen, with white silk and pretty pearls complementing each other perfectly, but anyone could see it was a wedding dress. What was the point? Maybe to win sponsors, as the audience would obviously love to see what she would have married Peeta in. I directed my question at her," I can't believe Cinna put you in that thing." Cinna, her stylist, was known for conveying his emotions through his work, but he couldn't possibly be feeling nostalgic at missing the star crossed lovers' wedding. Katniss wrapped her arms around herself protectively, and said defensively," He didn't have any choice. President Snow made him." And then I got it. Because this was exactly Snow's idea of cruel revenge. How sadistic, how totally sadistic, to dress Katniss in her wedding gown, as a reminder of the wedding she would never have because of her mistake. It was Snow's evil way of telling Katniss that she had committed a crime in his sight, and he would steal her happiness- and her life- as a punishment. But the rebels had found even a way to turn this into a sign. The moment she would step on stage, I knew many people would collapse weeping and would be upset, because they didn't want to see the romance between the two victors come to an end. There would be discontent, and probably it would trigger a reaction: perhaps people calling out for these Games to stop. Because I knew for a fact, from my pseudo lovers' lips, that the Capitol was already not happy with the situation. Eventually, Cashmere and Gloss are called for their interview, and Cashmere spat out before leaving," Well, you look ridiculous!" Katniss just shrugged, and I resisted the urge to high five her, because Cashmere really was a pain. Plus, she wasn't part of the rebellion, and had probably just decided to spite Katniss because she looked prettier than herself. The interviews went successfully, with most of the victors coming up with their own way to spread unrest among the Capitol citizens. Cashmere wept, Gloss said he would miss the Capitol as it was his home, Beetee came up with a smart theory about the laws of the Quarter Quell being unwritten. I recited one of the many love poems I wrote for Annie, saying it was dedicated to my one true love in the Capitol. But of course, those dumb idiots fainted, thinking it was meant for them. Mags didn't talk at all, just pressed three fingers to her lips and raised them into the air, after which I embraced her, feeling immense respect and admiration for my mentor. Johanna stormed onto the stage and abused the Capitol, at which I really couldn't stop laughing. She smirked proudly at me when she joined all the victors up above the stage. Chaff and Seeder gave speeches about how President Snow's power could revoke this rule. But the real bomb came with District 12. The audience literally screamed with mixed rage and sadness when Katniss came up on stage. Her interview was pretty boring, right until the part where she twirled, and her gown burst into flame, revealing a new one underneath. She had transformed into a mockingjay. What a clever plan of her stylist's. My eyes met Haymitch's grey ones and I knew he was thinking the same thing. The Girl on Fire had just lit another spark. And she was going to pay for it. Which meant, indirectly, that so was I. Oh, well. I was Finnick Odair, and would deal with it. Peeta, however, was far more interesting. I couldn't believe myself, but I actually enjoyed his banter with Caesar. Maybe I was just looking for something to lighten my dark mood. What fired silence, gasps, then outraged shouting, was when Peeta disclosed that Katniss was pregnant with his child. I wasn't convinced, but the Capitol was. I did think that it was a bloody great idea. Snow was going to have a hard time putting the fire out. Then something else happened. Right before the interviews ended, all the victors joined hands and raised them in a linked chain. A sign of unity. Rebellion against the Capitol. Then the lights went out. I groped around, amidst cries from the Capitol citizens, and shouts from the victors. I saw Mags being guided by Cecelia and Woof into an elevator, and made a mental note to thank them later. I finally reached Johanna, and we tried to get into the elevator that Katniss and Peeta were in, but a Peacekeeper appeared in front of us, blocking our way. It was clear that he was about to do something bizarre, like arrest us, so before he had the chance, I punched him smack in the face, and dashed into another elevator with Johanna, laughing in elation. When I reached our floor, Mags was already asleep, and Annie was anxiously waiting for me. She leapt at me as soon as I stepped out of the elevator, and I gently stroked her hair. After we had changed into our night clothes, we lay down in bed, and Annie turned to me, her green eyes shining. Maybe with tears. I knew what she was going to say before the words were spoken," You're going to give up your life for Katniss if it comes to that, right?" My silence was basically identical to yes, and Annie opened her mouth, no doubt to give me a speech on how much she loved me, so before she could do anything of the sort, I stopped her lips with a kiss which she melted into at once. I murmured against her lips," No matter what happens, Angelfish, I'll always come back to you. I promise." And I fulfilled my vow, never breaking it.


	18. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

" 59,58,57,56,55,54…." Claudius Templesmith's voice echoed in my ears, as I took the arena in. Instead of panic- or even calm- I felt elated. Surrounding me was a stretch of water leading to the Cornucopia- an island. The arena seemed to have been built for my ease and comfort. I would make it to the Cornucopia before any of the other tributes, given my swimming skills. I would grab weapons and supplies, and head off into the jungle on the side with Mags, Peeta and Katniss. With a plan formed in my mind, I glanced at my fellow tributes. To my left stood the female morphling and to my right was Mags. I met her eyes and she gave me a reassuring smile, pointing at herself, then at the water. I understood her at once. She said that she would manage to swim, and that I should focus on finding Katniss and Peeta. My eyes sought Katniss, and finally found her standing across me, frantically scanning the circle of water for someone- Peeta, undoubtedly. I looked for him, but was unable to see him. Soon, the gong sounded. I dived into the water before many of the others had heard it and swam across without any difficulty. It was odd, even for me, as I had thought that there would be some obstacle to overcome. But I wasn't complaining . When I reached the island, I found someone on the other side. Katniss, searching the pile for supplies. I was taken aback at first. How did she learn how to swim? As far as I could remember, I saw no lake or river in District 12 on my Victory Tour. I moved slowly towards her, not wanting her to be alarmed. But our Mockingjay was clever, and sensed my presence, because she turned around abruptly, poised to shoot. I held my trident firmly in my hand, ready to send it flying if it came to that. I had promised Annie that I was going to come back, and if it meant killing this girl, so be it. But I had to play it nice first. I forced my features into a smile and said," You can swim, too. Where did you learn that in District 12?" Katniss gave an unbelievably stupid answer," We have a big bathtub." _Sure you do_, I thought. But I knew it wasn't safe to disclose things with the cameras watching, so I said," You must. You like the arena?" She seemed to be forcing her face to remain impassive, because I knew that if she let her emotions show, I'd find out that she didn't like me. She replied in a neutral tone that turned sarcastic towards the ne," Not particularly. But you should. They must have built it especially for you." I resisted the mad urge to smile, but soon I felt myself stiffen, because both of us were deciding what to do next. Should we attack? I was pretty sure she was ready to; she already didn't trust me and the look on her face implied as much. I could easily talk her into an alliance, but we were running out of time. So I went ahead with my idea. I flashed a smile, not a very pleasant one, and showed her the golden bangle Haymitch had given me before I left for the Games. It was an order for her to trust me. I said," Lucky thing we're allies. Right?" I saw her face contort in anger; this wasn't an arrangement she had made, but she saw others had reached the Cornucopia, so she snapped out a "Right!" I felt truimphant, but saw the male tribute from 5 approaching Katniss with his sword. I shouted," Duck!" and she did, though it surprised me as Haymitch had said she didn't take orders easily. Maybe it was just the change from my usual seductive drawl that shocked her into listening. My trident sank into the man's chest and as I pulled it free, I commanded Katniss," Don't trust One and Two." She was in no position to argue, so she nodded and said," Each take one side?" I agreed, but as I rummaged throught the pile, I found nothing except weapons. _What the hell?_ I almost yelled up into the sky at Plutarch. His mission of staying alive just seemed ten times harder. I called to Katniss," Anything useful?" She shook her head in agitation and said," Weapons! Nothing but weapons!" I said," Same here. Grab what you want and let's go!" Katniss quickly grabbed what she needed and I stocked up my supply too. When I met Katniss, I saw Brutus coming towards us and told her," Do something about that, will you?" So while she tried to get rid of him, I searched for Peeta, trying to save time. I spotted him on his metal plate, probably unable to swim and stuck. Apparently, so did Katniss, because she made to dive inot the water. I held her back by my hand on her shoulder and said," I'll get him." She still didn't trust me and insisted that she could, but no doubt there were tributes waiting to attack her in the water. And she would take longer than I would. So I told her," Better not exert yourself. Not in your condition." I hoped she understood my trick for the cameras, and I placed my hand over her stomach. Before jumping into the water, I said," Cover me." I quickly reached Peeta, who didn't quite understand what I was going to do, but readied himself for a fight anyways. I rolled my eyes. These star- crossed lovers were more of a handful than I had anticipated. " Relax. I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to rescue you. See, Katniss is waiting over there for you," I told him, motioning towards her. His trust was easier to gain, and soon, we had reached the Cornucopia. While Katniss and Peeta reunited, I briefly hugged Mags, and she ruffled my soaked hair. I turned to them, and they were debating about Mags, so I said," I can't leave Mags behind. She's one of the people who actually likes me." Instead of the sarcastic comment I had expected, Katniss said," I've got no problem with Mags. Especially now that I see the arena. Her fishooks are probably our best chance of getting a meal." As if to support her, Peeta chimed in," Katniss wanted her on the first day." I replied," Katniss has remarkably good judgement." Of course I didn't really think that, because if she did, she would have been friends with me by now. But I said it to make her like me more. The trust issue might have been resolved if I was nice to her. Mags, perceptive as usual, told me that the belts enabled you to float. I told Katniss and Peeta as much, and we headed off into the jungle, my tridents in one hand and Mags and my net over my shoulder. Mags couldn't walk fast enough on her own, so I figured this would be easier for us all. Throughout the journey, Mags kissed the top of my head as a thank you gesture, but I felt guilty at even that, because this was the least I could do for her after all she did for me. Finally, we all stopped to rest. While Peeta leant against a tree, I deposited Mags on the ground and saw Katniss up in a tree, looking down at the Cornucopia. And I immediately knew what she was thinking. She had expected the unity the victors had showed before the Quell to last in the arena, and she was horrified that it didn't. And then her thoughts about me were stamped on her face. She was thinking that she should just kill me, because it would come to that anyways. Reluctance showed in her expression, but she finally decided that it would be harder if she got to know me better, and jumped down, mind made. _Not so fast, little girl. You may be smart, but I'm smarter. I've lived longer and faced worse._ My trident was raised to attack when she came near me, and I could see that she knew I had found out what she was thinking. But I pretended I didn't, and said," What's going on down there Katniss? Have they all joined hands? Taken a vow of nonviolence? Tossed the weapons in the sea in defiance of the Capitol?" _Wow,_ I thought, _I was excellent at speeches_. But Katniss replied sullenly," No." My expression became serious as I replied," No. Because whatever happened in the past is in the past. And no one in this arena was a victor by chance. Except maybe Peeta." Katniss readied herself for a fight, and so did I. But I had been given orders. I would be severely punished if I attacked the Mockingjay. Peeta's arrival delayed our actions. He stepped between us, hindering an attack. He asked cautiously," So how many are dead?" I could see Katniss was angry at him, but she kept her tone neutral," Hard to say. At least six, I think. And they're still fighting." Peeta tried to calm things down by saying," Let's keep moving. We need water." Well, I couldn't deny the truth of his words. I said," Better find some soon. We need to be undercover when the others come hunting us tonight." I saw Katniss's shoulders relax, and saw her re-think her assumptions about me. Maybe I wasn't so bad after all. So we continued our search for water. But we didn't find any. Then something happened. Peeta was cutting away some vines with his knife, when suddenly there was a sound of an electric current and he was flung backwards. Katnis screamed and rushed over him, feeling his heartbeat. By her stricken and fearful face, I gathered that there wasn't one. I bit back a sigh, sat Mags down by a tree and fulfilled my orders. I pushed Katniss aside and gave Peeta CPR. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Katnis poised to shoot, but she stopped when she saw what I was doing. I pumped Peeta's chest and blew air into his mouth. I remembered doing this to many victims of the ocean's tides. My brother was one of them. But I pushed the memories away, and concentrated on the task. Finally, Peeta began to breathe. I moved away, content, but Katniss rushed forward. She sat over him, and began to feel his pulse. When his eyes fluttered open, they filled with love at the sight of Katniss and he said in a light, weak voice," Careful, there's a force field up ahead." I felt sorry for him for the hundreth time, because he loved her so much, and she didn't give anything back. But what happened next shocked me. Katniss laughed and sobbed at the same time, producing an unearthly sound. Peeta got worried at her hysterical sounds, so for the sake of the sponsors watching, I said," It's OK. It's just her hormones. From the baby." Katniss's eyes met mine and she tried to croak out that that wasn't the case, but instead, she just burst into a fresh wave of tears. I looked carefully at her, trying to decipher her situation, but she glared at me. She was probably just worrying about how much more difficult it would be to attack me now that I had saved her lover's life. Lover. The word confused me. Because surely Katniss didn't love Peeta back. The whole romance, the engagement, the planned wedding… it had all been for the cameras. Or at least that was what I- and everyobody else- had thought. But it seemed that we were wrong. Because the anguish on Katniss's face when she thought Peeta was dead, the overwhelming relief and happiness that made her weep when she knew he wasn't… it could only be described as love. I had fathomed the mystery. Katniss Everdeen _was _in love with Peeta Mellark. But the thing was, she didn't know it. Anyways, that was her problem to solve. So we set off to find food and water and make camp, with Katniss taking the lead as she claimed she could " hear" the force field. We travelled, with Mags and Peeta relying on the staffs I had fashioned for them. We didn't find any water, so I set up a camp with Mags' help and Peeta fried some nuts, while Katniss went for hunting. When she returned, we were all eagerly waiting for water, but she said she didn't spot signs of any. She did, however, catch a rodent, which we named a tree rat, after I asked questions. I wanted to know whether maybe this was a signal from the rebels. But I gathered later that it was just a harmless little animal. We feasted on the meat and nuts, but it didn't quench our thirst. The Capitol seal and anthem came up, and I felt my heart ache when Cecelia and Seeder's faces appeared in the sky. Not only because they had been part of the rebellion, but because they were genuinely nice women. And Cecelia had been a mother of three children. I couldn't imagine the scene in her house right now. But the arrival of a silver parachute distracted us. We didn't know who it was meant for, but I suggested that Peeta should have it, since he died. The dark mood made no one laugh at my joke. That, coupled with my thirst and the fact that we had no idea what the object in the parachute was supposed to be, put me in a bad mood. But a while later, Katniss sat up and exclaimed that it was a spile, whatever the hell that was. She explained that it was a device for collecting water from inside trees. We took turns creating a hole in the tree, and when the first drop trickled out, we all attacked it like a pack of hungry wolves. After quenching our thirst, we wiped our faces clean with the water. Night approached, and I took the first watch, letting the others sleep. Suddenly, a bell tolled. I counted twelve, and told Katniss that when she jerked awake by its sound, but neither of us were able to understand what it meant. Finally, she told me to go to sleep. I hesitated, fearing that she might still be ready to kill me in my sleep, but exhaustion won out and I obliged. Settling myself beside my mentor, I curled a hand around my trident and drifted into an illusion where Annie ran into my arms after we had won the rebellion.


	19. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

I awoke to Katniss yelling and shaking me frantically. Wasting no time in grogginess, I jerked to my feet, tightened my grip on my tridents and hoisted a slumbering Mags up on my shoulders. I glanced around for the sign of danger, but I saw none. Katniss helped Peeta to his feet, swiveled to look at me and screamed," Run! The fog… it's poisonous!" I caught sight of white mist nearing me, and ran for my life. Adrenaline surged through me, and I didn't have a second to spare for feeling frightened or catching my breath. Mags' head bobbed up and down because of me running so fast, but I could not afford for her comfort to be my priority right now. That was when I remembered my companions. The Mockingjay and Peeta. I turned back momentarily, but saw no one. Reluctantly and swearing under my breath, I ran back the direction I had come from and found Katniss trying to help Peeta run with his injured leg. I called out to them, telling them to hurry, but I knew it was impossible. I neared them, and said quickly," It's no good. I'll have to carry him. Can you take Mags?" Katniss looked into my eyes and I knew she was unsure. But there was no time for cowardice and she said," Yes." Our gazes locked and in that moment, there was more trust between us than there had ever been. The life of one the most important people to me was in her hands, and I had full responsibility for the boy she cared for. With an unspoken agreement, I positioned Peeta on my back, and took off into the night. He was heavy, but I thought of Annie staring deep into my eyes, her beautiful green eyes conveying the message her lips did not: Come back to me, Finn. The thought gave me strength, and I continued to try and escape the fog. But it was fast catching up. When it first touched my skin, it seared a mark into it so painfully that I cried out. I could hear Peeta shouting as well, so I tried to run away. I did, but the fog continued to imprint agony into me. My hands and arms started to shake, so much that I couldn't carry my tridents. Two of them dropped, and I handed the remaining one over to Peeta, so that I didn't lose it as well. Then I looked back for Katniss and Mags. They were quite far behind us, and screaming out in frustration, I went back to them. They had both collapsed on the ground, their bodies jerking like mine undoubtedly was. Katniss gasped at me," It's no use. Can you take them both? Go on ahead, I'll catch up." I looked straight back at her. Tears were beginning to form in my eyes, but I was forcing them not to spill over my eyelashes. I told her in as steady a voice as I could muster," No. I can't carry them both. My arms aren't working." I saw Katniss absorb the truth; embrace the possibility of her death. But I had been given strict orders not to let that happen. I had to keep her alive, and Peeta too. Which meant that… I couldn't protect Mags. The thought was so mortifying, so terrible, that I immediately tried to push it away. But I couldn't. There was no other way. Mags would have to die. And, oh, the realization hurt. It hurt like hell. It was sheer agony, beyond anything what the fog had brought. But didn't the truth always hurt? I looked at Mags, and my eyes were so full of sorrow that I couldn't hold back the tears. _I'm so sorry, Mags_ they said. Mags looked at me from where she had fallen on the ground, and her eyes didn't hold a drop of regret or remorse. They were full of understanding, warmth, love and bright light, even in the current circumstances. Suddenly, I was in my kitchen at home, sitting at the table, waiting for Annie to bring dinner. Mags was staring meanigfully at me, and her words floated in my ears : _You will protect her, even if it means leaving me behind._ At that point, the fog was closing in, but I was too drained of energy to care. Then Mags got up, and I knew she what she was going to do. My selfless mentor was going to sacrifice herself for a world where I could live happily and freely. She crouched down in front of me, and kissed me. I leaned into her, savouring the plumpness and sweetness of her lips- it was the last time I ever could. She lightly stroked my hair, then drew away, her eyes bursting with maternal love. Tears were flowing from my eyes like a dam now, but I couldn't stop it. Mags walked towards the silvery mist, and I looked away, unable to see my surrogate mother die in front of my eyes. I heard a cannon blast, and felt my heart shatter with it. The fog sent a shooting pain through my leg, reminding me of the present situation and I bounded off. Katniss followed on one disabled leg. We stumbled through the jungle, my eyes burning and my body aching. With each step, the fire of agony the fog caused increased, and finally I was unable to take it. I fell to the ground, Peeta on top of me. I couldn't even raise my hand to push his weight off me, and that's when I knew we were going to die. I closed my eyes, and the image of Annie's lips curving into a smile burst behind my eyelids. _I love you, Angelfish_ I thought. Then suddenly, the weight on my back increased. I assumed Katniss had fallen over us, so I groaned, trying to tell her to move away. She did, and after a moment, she croaked out" It's stopped." I followed her gaze, and saw the fog rising upwards, then retreating. I was unable to even sigh in relief. Peeta said something incoherent, but I didn't care. I just wanted the hurting to stop. Not only the physical one, but the emotional one too. _Oh, Mags. I miss you already_. I was so exhausted that even sheding tears was a big task right now. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Katniss and Peeta crawling down the slope, trying to get to the salt water around the Cornucopia. I followed them, my body screaming at me not to. They finally reached the water, and cried out when it touched them. But it must have helped, because they continued to immerse themselves. I raised a feeble hand and touched the water, but it stang so bad that I cowered back. I just lay there, wanting both to die and see Mags and Annie again. What feels like eternity later, someone poured water onto my hands. It hurt, but I was too tired to whimper. Then someone else- Peeta, judging by the male voice- cut away my jumpsuit and they submerged my arms in water. I didn't open my eyes, just lay there moaning in pain, willing more than anything to die. But Katniss and Peeta were intent on not letting that happen, because they turned me around and slowly brought my body into the water. I let them do what they wanted, not making any efforts to help them, but suddenly Annie's voice echoed in my ears: _Finn, promise me that whatever happens, we'll stay together._ And then my own answering her: _I promise, Angelfish._ The thought of seeing Annie again provided a burst of new energy, and I immersed my body into the water, letting it suck out the posion from the fog. My eyes fluttered open, and I saw Katniss and Peeta's faces above me. Katniss rested my head in her lap, and that gesture reminded me of Annie, and strenght slowly returned. I could begin to feel my arms, and I lifted them. Then Peeta said," There's just your head left, Finnick. That's the worst part, but you'll feel much better after, if you can bear it."_Yes, I can bear it,_ I wanted to say, but my throat didn't allow words to issue from my mouth. They understood, and while I submerged my face in the water, they let me grip their hands for support. Suddenly, I was grateful to them for saving my life. Not only had they rescued me; in an indirect way, they had saved Annie's life too. Because without me and Mags, there would be no one to pull her out of the madness inside her head. I heard some conversation taking place above the blue- green depths of the water, and heard a pair of footsteps walking away. Slowly, I felt like the fish I saw ever so often in the ocean, and the ability to swim like them came back to me. I practiced all the motions and strokes I had learnt, and I could feel Katniss's eyes on me. I planned to irritate her, because it was fun. She got bugged so easily. So I dived into the water and stayed under until I knew she would get worried. Right when I saw her mouth open to call me, and I jumped out in front of her. She backed away in surprise, and scowled at me, saying," Don't do that." I felt my lips tug up into a grin and replied," What? Come up or stay under?" She fumbled with my trick question," Either. Neither. Whatever. Just soak in the water and behave. Or, if you feel this good, let's go help Peeta." I couldn't argue with that point. But as we were walking towards him, Katniss tensed. I looked questionigly at her, my grip on my trident tightening considerably. She motioned for me to follow her gaze and I did. That's when I saw the monkey like creatures. Only they weren't monkeys. They were mutts. The Capitol's genitically enhanced creatures that they hurled into the Games as obstacles for the tributes. I remembered them from my own Games. It took all my willpower not to yell up at the sky at Plutarch right there and then. Katniss called to Peeta, and told him to walk quietly to us. He was doing alright, until he sensed their presence and looked up momentarily. But that split second was enough for them. They produced an unearthly sound between a growl and a scream, and leapt into attack mode. All three of us immediately raised our weapons, and began to hold them off. I hacked away with my trident, killing three at once, and when I looked at Katniss and Peeta, I saw they were having problems. I tried to move towards them, but the mutts closed in, and I charged at them instead. Ferocity took over me, and suddenly all I wanted was to kill them. I imagined that they had President Snow's face, and then it became much easier. I plunged my trident into the parts where I knew it hurt most, and attempted to hold them off from Katniss and Peeta. Suddenly, Peeta was standing there defenceless, and Katniss was running to rescue him from the converging mutt. But I knew she wouldn't make it in time. She was too far, and the mutt was too swift. I leapt into the air, trying to get to him, but before I could, someone else did. Just as the mutt sprang to attack, the female morphling appeared out of the blue and shielded Peeta with her body. She threw up her arms and the mutt sank its fangs into her heart. I was frozen for a moment, taken aback by the sudden change. The mutts started to retreat, and I resisted the urge to bow as a thank you gesture to Plutarch. Peeta lifted the morphling, and carried her to the beach. Katniss followed, and I made to as well. I watched as Peeta lowered the morphling into the water, and Katniss clutched her hand. I didn't think I could see her die after what had just happened. How many people were going to sacrifice themselves for the rebellion? I knew it was for a greater cause, so that their children could live without the merciless Capitol, but at the moment, it seemed too unjust. I told Katniss," I'll watch the trees." She nodded and I walked away. My heart felt as though it was an empty, hollow hole, incapable of emotion. I knew they would come soon. I knew I would mourn Mags, but when I had privacy. Not right now. I saw Katniss's arrows, and started gathering them, thinking they might come in handy. Soon, I heard a canon blast and I felt a pang, even though I knew nothing about the morphling. When I returned to the beach, I dropped the arrows beside Katniss and when she looked up at me, I said," Thought you might want these." Her face softened as she replied," Thanks." Then she washed up in the water, cleaning the dirt off her body. From the way she was scrubing, I could tell that she was trying to get rid of the emotional scars too. She returned and shaking water out of her ears, asked me," Where did they go?" She was referring tot the mutts, and as I hadn't seen them, I replied," We don't know exactly. The vines shifted and they were gone." As we stared into the night, we were reminded of the blisters the fog had brought on. I felt itchy all over, and raised my hand to scratch my cheek. I saw Peeta doing the same and then Katniss looked at us, saying," Don't scratch. You'll only bring on infection." I wanted to shoot her a sarcastic comment, as I could see she was restraining herself from scratching as well, but I didn't have the energy. We drank some water from the spile, and then also let the water gush onto our bodies so that the itching ceased. Finally, we all decided that it was time to sleep. I realized that I wouldn't be able to sleep without Mags easily. _Mags_. What wouldn't I give to have her back? How selfish could I be to let her die, so that I could stay alive? It was all my fault, I was entirely to blame. Somewhere in my mind's eye, Mags'sarcastic voice was piping up: _Don't be an idiot,Finnick. It wasn't your fault. I sacrificed myself for the rebellion, not for you. Don't think that you mean that much to me._ I fought the urge to smile, because watery smiles were not pretty, and Finnick Odair was known for ebing gorgeous. Katniss' voice interrupted my thoughts," Why don't you two get some rest? I'll watch for a while." I looked at her and hoped she'd get the message when I said," No, Katniss, I'd rather." She must have noticed my eyes glistening with unshed etars, because she repleid," Alright, Finnick, thanks," and lay down beside Peeta. Once I was sure she was asleep, I let the tears fall, not caring about the cameras. I wept and wept and wept, whispering Mags' name. I missed her touch already. Never again would I be able to feel her soft, aging skin, stroke her snow white hair, stare deep into the warm brown eyes that always provided comfort, taste the delicious food only she could make. After I had cried all the grief out, I looked up at the starry night sky. Then suddenly, something bizzare happened. It was as if Mags' face appeared in the sky, and she smiled down at me. Despite my confusion and shock, I smiled back at her, teary –eyed. Then her voice echoed in my ears. It was sweet, gentle and merry:_ I love you, my son_. I felt my lips split into a huge beam as I whispered back: _I love you too, Mags._ Then her face disappeared into the stars. I lay abck down and drifted off into a dream where Mags and I walked along the shore hand in hand.


	20. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

When I woke up, I saw that Katniss and Peeta were still asleep. After stretching my arms out, I stole a glance at them. Sunlight glinted off Peeta's blonde hair and Katniss looked more peaceful asleep. Maybe she was dreaming about her family. I saw that their fingers were interlaced and my heart yearned for Annie. I knew that if I sat idle, the memories would pull and tug at my mind until I was tearing my hair out, so I decided to keep myself busy. I gathered some vines and wove a mat out of them, the way Mags had taught me to do after I had won the Games. _No, no, don't think about Mags_. I propped the mat up on a few sticks above Katniss and Peeta, effectively shielding them from the bright sunlight. I filled two of the three bowls with water I collected through the spile, and then ran to the beach, where I gathered shellfish for us to eat. I had begun to crack them open with a stone I found nearby when Katniss awoke. She pushed her hair out of her eyes, and looked at me. I raised a shellfish, and told her," They're better fresh," before gobbling one up. It had been a while since we all had eaten, and I could see the hunger in Katniss' eyes as she leant forward to grab one. That's when both of us noticed her fingernails. It seemed as though they had been doused in blood. But I knew she had been scratching the scabs in her sleep. To liven things up, I said with a drip of sarcasm to my voice," You know, if you scratch you'll bring on infection." Katniss glared at me as she answered," That's what I've heard." I bit back a laugh as she waded into the water to try and cleanse her hands. Finally, she stormed back in anger, and yelled at the sky," Hey, Haymitch, if you're not too drunk, we could use a little something for our skin." I snorted in amusement as a parachute promptly landed beside her. She muttered something, sat down beside me and opened the tube tied into the parachute. The colour of the ointement inside was as disgusting as it smelt. But I guessed looks had never been Katniss' priority because she poured some of the nasty ointement onto her hand and rubbed her leg. It seemed to bring relief, as she followed suit with her other limb. She met my dubious gaze, and I said," It looks like you're decomposing." But at that very moment, a case of intense itching hit me, and I decided that I could afford for my beauty to be marred if it meant that I would be put out of my agony. However, as the ointement slid onto my skin, I regretted my decision, because it was slimy and gooey and yucky and …_ugh_. There was mirth in Katniss' voice as she said," Poor Finnick. Is this the first time in your life you haven't looked pretty?" I was in no mood for jokes in the current circumstances and I shot back," It must be. The sensation's completely new. How have you managed it all these years?" Katniss replied," Just avoid mirrors. You'll forget about it." With her as a living example? I thought not, and voiced as much," Not if I keep looking at you." But the ointement did bring welcome aid, and we continued to rub it into our skin. Katniss, content, said," I'm going to wake Peeta." Suddenly, an idea struck me. I told her in a bright voice," No, wait. Let's do it together. Put our faces right in front of his." I couldn't wait to see his reaction when he awoke to the sight of our horrendous faces. Katniss nodded her head, a grin tugging the corners of her lips up. I sat on my knees at Peeta's left side and Katniss at his right. We lowered our faces and Katniss sang," Peeta. Peeta, wake up." Peeta's eyes opened slowly, but they became wide when he noticed us. When they were able to focus fully, he let out a shriek and that set us off. Katniss and I rolled around in the sand, laughing like maniacs. Laughing made me feel so light; it was as though my burdens flew away with each burst of giggles that issued from my mouth. So I continued to, and every time I looked at Peeta's disapproving expression, I threw back my head and laughed again. I could tell Katniss felt the same, and finally, when we were both out of breath, our eyes met. Her face was surprising- she was smiling at me. Actually _smiling_. And she did look pretty when she was happy. My mother had once told me that people who didn't smile were beautiful when they did. I understood her now. Well, I had always been willing to be friends with this girl. But for the first time, she was considering it too. And then, another parachute landed on the sand beside Peeta. I saw what it was- bread- and immediately fingered it, remembering Plutarch's meesage that the bread indicated the time we would be rescued. I could see Katniss and Peeta looking at me in confusion; what was with the sudden urge for possesion? After I deciphered the unwritten note, I turned to them and said," This will go well with the shellfish." They didn't question me- for which I was grateful, as I had been instructed not to reveal any secrets about the rebellion, and least of all, to them- and I began to clean the meat. After I was finished, we ate, or rather gobbled, because the food was so impossibly delicious. It seemed more so, for yesterday's dark events had left us all empty and hollow. But halfway through our meal, we were interrupted by a tremendous tide that rolled up to the shore, swallowing our food and belongings. We managed to gather them before we heard a cannon boom, signalling the death of a tribute that had probably been swept away with the wave. A hovercraft collected the body- I couldn't see whose from the distance- and suddenly Katniss whispered," There," motioning to something at our right. I gazed into the distance and saw three red creatures walking out of the jungle onto the beach. After I realized that they were actually people coated in something scarlet, I quietly slipped behind a tree, where I watched the trio. It was obvious even from where I was that there was a problem. One was on the sand, his ( I could tell it was a male now) legs being pulled by another, while the last of them just ran around. Peeta's voice reached me," Who is that? Or what? Muttations?" I was about to reply that they were tributes, though unrecognizable at the moment, when one of the newcomers shrieked in irritation and stomped, roughly pushing the one wandering in circles down. Realization dawned on me; there was only one person in the entire world who could get that mad. I shook my head in amusement and thought: _I'm coming, Johanna. _I called her name and could feel my cheeks hurting from the wide smile that had spread over my face. Finally, someone who I could be myself with. Looking back, I saw Katniss and Peeta walking somewhat hesitantly towards our new allies. I turned my head back to the source of my elation and I could see her biting her tongue to keep from grinning herself. I laughed as I embraced her, thinking: _Typical Johanna, trying not to show emotion._ Johanna put up with the hug and when she drew away, she asked with raised eyebrows," Still alive, Golden Boy? I must say, I didn't expect you to be." I crossed my arms over my chest protectively and said," You don't look to good yourself, Mason. What's up with all the red? Don't tell me you've been influenced by your stylist?" Johanna threw up her hands in exasperation and said," Tell me about it." Then she explained all that had happened since the bloodbath at the Cornucopia, how she and her district partner, Blight, had pulled a flailing Beetee and a confused Wiress out of the saltwater, how they had had barely any time to gather weapons, how they had run into the jungle and escaped the attack by the Careers. By the time Katniss and Peeta had arrived, she was ranting about how blood had started falling from the sky. Without taking a single breath, she said," We thought it was rain, you know, because of the lightning, and we were all so thirsty. But when it started coming down, it turned out to be blood. Thick, hot blood. You couldn't see, you couldn't speak without getting a moutful. We just staggered around, trying to get out of it. That's when Blight hit the force field." Remorse instantly ate away at my heart, because I knew that even though she hadn't known Blight well, he was almost all she had got in her life. I said sincerely," I'm sorry, Johanna." Johanna looked away to avoid anybody seeing her face and replied," Yeah, well, he wasn't much, but he was from home." Spite crept into her voice as she continued," And he left me alone with these two. He got a knife in the back in the Cornucopia. And her-" She motioned to Wiress who was still wandering in circles and murmuring," Tick, tock" over and over. Johanna spat," Yeah, we know. Tick, tock. Nuts is in shock." As " Nuts" stumbled into Johanna, Johanna forcefully shoved her onto the sand, saying loudly, " Just stay down, will you?" I felt sorry for Wiress and was about to tell Johanna to stop but Katniss, the defender of the helpless, beat me to it, marching up to Johanna angrily and saying," Lay off her." Uh-oh. Not good. Not good at all. No one said that to Johanna Mason. Certainly, it would be interesting to see the two fiesty young women argue, but I had a feeling now wasn't the time. Johanna began to step in Katniss' direction, her voice rising an octave. She raised her arm just as her name left my mouth and she struck Katniss on the cheek. Yikes. Katniss looked livid, so before any more damage could be done, I hoisted Johanna up and flung her over my right shoulder. She pounded her fists on my back and screamed at me until I bent over the water and pushed her body in. She spluttered as I dunked her, and I thought I might as well use the oppurtunity to clean her up. I started scrubbing her face, but she slapped my hand away, grumbling," I can do it myself." Rolling my eyes, I replied," Sure you can," and sat down on the sand. I watched her attempt to peel away the dried blood, and heard Katniss' voice behind me. I looked at Johanna, and was about to ask her a question before I saw that she was trying to peel her skin away. I jumped up and dashed towards her, grabbing hold of her hands. I gently touched her raw knuckles, and gazed at her. She looked as if suddenly all the energy had been drained out of her. Sensing a breakdown, I guided her to the beach and made her sit down. I scooped up handfuls of water and poured them on Johanna's hands, wiping away the blood. I forced Johanna to look into my eyes and asked her," Johanna, what were you thinking?" Johanna's eyes were empty of light and her voice was hollow as she replied," It's hopeless, Finnick. I don't have anyone to go on for." I bumped my shoulder against hers and pressed a hand dramatically over my chest, saying in a pretend hurt voice," How rude of you, Miss Mason! How could you forget that you have me?" Johanna gazed at me for a long moment that seemed to stretch into hours before inexlicably bursting into laughter. I smiled as she regained her breath and continued her mission of become sparkling clean. Half an hour later, we rejoined our allies, who now seemed to be in better shape. Peeta offered Johanna food and water, and she accepted, snatching it out of his hands and stuffing it into her mouth. I encouraged her, because I had a feeling that she had been running on pure adrenaline since the Games began. When Johanna asked me about what had happned to us, I told her, my voice unsurprisingly detached. I told her about allying with Katniss and Peeta, Peeta hitting the forcefield, me restarting his heart, the poison fog and the mutts. I didn't speak of Mags death, not because I didn't want to, but because I didn't think I could without my voice breaking. And with the sponsors no doubt watching us like hawks, now was no time to be weak. Katniss announced that we should all get some rest, and everybody wanted to take the first watch. It ended up being Katniss and Johanna, both of whom refused to sleep. I didn't think it was a good idea for both of them to be left alone, because I was certain that one of them would be dead by the time we awoke. I offered to help, but Johanna pushed me down, saying I needed rest. I glanced at Katniss, who was fingering her bow defensively. She'd be able to fight Johanna, but hopefully, she wouldn't need to, if Johanna remembered her orders. I was out almost immediately, and didn't dream of anything bad. Perhaps the reunion with Johanna affected me more profoundly than I had thought. It seemed like only two minutes had passed before Katniss was jerking me. I instantly gripped my trident, remembeing last night, but there was no fear in Katniss' intense grey eyes. She shook me once more, snapping me out of the last of the hazy world of sleep and said," Get up." I rose and asked her," What's wrong?" She looked at me, then gestured to the circle of water that surrounded the Cornucopia and said," The arena's a clock."


End file.
